Raven and Blue
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: At first glance, you would think Pan and Bulla were just two beautiful, innocent girls just attending high school like everyone else. Yet that was during the day. But at night Pan and Bulla turn into Raven and Blue, the two most deadliest, most wanted, thieves in Japan. They always got away with what they wanted, no matter the price. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my newest story, Raven and Blue!

**Summary: **At first glance, you would think Pan and Bulla were just two beautiful, innocent girls just attending high school like everyone else. Yet. that was during the day. But at night Pan and Bulla turn into Raven and Blue, the two most deadliest, most wanted, thieves in Japan. They always got away with what they wanted, no matter the price. But what if they try to pull a heist that is nearly impossible? Robbing Capsule Cooperation won't be easy but Raven and Blue were always up for a challenge. Will they get caught? Will they pull off the heist? Read to find out!

**Rating: **This is T because is involves guns at some point, death, and minor swearing. (Maybe, not so sure about the swearing thing but just in case. Better safe than sorry.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt or any of it's characters!

**Ages: **

**Bulla/Blue****:** 17

**Pan/Raven: **17

**Goten: **18

**Trunks: **18

**Quick Note: **This is a slight AU were Bulla and Pan are poor and are also sisters. While Trunks and Goten are the sons of Bulma and Vegeta and they are rich.

I know they aren't the right story but this is my FanFiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Two girls stood in front of a large dome shape building in the middle of the night. The wind blew through their hair as they stood like statues facing the building. The moon lit the gravel path ahead of them. The building before the two was the world's largest company, Capsule Cooperation.

"Alright, ready Blue?" One of the girls asked her comrade. The girl had hair darker than the night, her onyx eyes and face read of no emotions, and the clothes she wore were as dark as her hair.

"Yeah I am, Raven." The girl known as Blue nodded. She had blue hair with eyes to match with an outfit similar to Raven's. The girl's face was emotionless but her eyes had a mischievous glint.

"Remember, you are going into the dumb one's room to get the safe under his carpet." Raven reminded.

"Got it, but remember your safe is located behind the picture frame in the player's room." Blue nodded. the 'player' and the 'dumb one' were the sons of Bulma Brief, owner of the Capsule Cooperation. The two girls advanced towards the dome shape building, beginning their heist.

* * *

The 'player' was better known as Trunks Brief. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan. What a combo, good looking, rich, and smart! His lavender hair, blue eyes, and ripped muscles made every girl faint. Trunks was sleeping in his room when his window cracked open. The slight breeze made him shiver and he opened his eyes slightly to see a girl stepping into his room.

_"That was too easy." _Raven thought. The girl looked around Trunks' room, trying to locate the picture frame. She was too focus on the walls to see the 'player' awake. She stealthy walked over to the painting next to Trunks' desk. She glanced at his papers and saw nothing both math formals and phone numbers.

_"You have to be kidding me. He must have the phone number of every girl in school!" _Raven thought with an eye roll. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She grabbed a glass water on his desk and dumped it all over the papers. The ink ran down the paper, ruining whatever was written on it. Raven smirked as she walked over to the painting. With ease, she lifted it off the wall and placed it on the floor quietly. The safe was no revealed and now Raven just had to get it open.

_"Now what can your combination be?" _Raven thought as she dug through her side bag. (Like the one Bulma kept her Dragon Radar and Dragon balls in original Dragon Ball series.) A deep voice behind Raven made her freeze.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Raven whipped around to see blue eyes looking into her onyx eyes. She was pushed back so her back was against the wall and two hands were placed on the side of her head, preventing escape.

_"Gotcha ya." _Trunks thought. The girl he had pinned wall glared and growled in response.

"Come on now, if you don't start talking I just might have to call the police on you." Trunks smirked.

"If you don't let me go, you will regret it!" Raven snapped.

"I highly doubt that since you are the one pinned to the wall." Trunks taunted.

"Fine, you asked for it player." Raven growled. Before he could respond, Raven kneed in him the stomach.

"Ouch!" He cried out. Trunks backed doubled over and staggered back a few feet, away from the intruder in his room. That gave Raven time to make her escape. As she was about to jump out, a voice stopped her for a split second.

"This isn't over."

Raven looked backed to Trunks with a smirk.

"Oh I think it is player." With that said, Raven jumped out of the window. After regaining his composer, Trunks walked over to his window. The curtains swayed slightly from the breeze that awoken him. There was no sight of the mysterious girl.

_"There is something different about her." _Trunks thought.

* * *

Goten Brief was known as the 'dumb one'. He was sweet, kind, and funny. Yet the down side was, he was too naive. His onyx eyes was always full of kindness and compassion while his black hair seemed to be jelled but wasn't. At the moment, he was walking back to his room with a midnight snack. Goten was chewing happily on a banana as he opened his door. He saw a girl crouching towards the ground.

"Hello, can I help you?" Goten asked. He didn't notice the carpet had been moved and she was trying to open the safe located in his room. The girl he saw jumped up and turned to face him. Panic flowed through Blue like a raging river as she saw Goten. No one had ever saw Blue unless it was on video!

"Uh no. I'm fine. You see, I am one of the maids and I dropped my earring. I have it back now I must leave! Sorry to disturb you!" Blue lied. She quickly turned back to the window. As Blue jumped out, she left a very confused Goten. He walked over to his window to see the girl's retreating form.

"Uh alright! See you around!" Goten called. He didn't get a response back though.

"Well that was weird." Goten said to himself.

* * *

End of the first chapter! Yay! So just to be clear, Raven is Pan while Blue is Bulla. And Goten and Pan aren't related in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

**Last Time: **

"Uh alright! See you around!" Goten called. He didn't get a response back though.

"Well that was weird." Goten said to himself.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GreenSaiyan: **I have no clue where Goten's brain is. Hopefully he will find it soon.

**Izana Uzumaki:** Thanks and to be completely honest, I have no idea. I'm still debating on that in my head. Right now, I'm thinking that they will be demi Saiyans but they just don't know. Then again, things can change.**  
**

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX:** I don't know how dumb Goten can be. But apparently, he was to focused on his banana to notice that his safe was about to be opened. He even bought that Blue/Bulla was a maid even though she jumped out the window.**  
**

* * *

**Quick Note: **Pan and Bulla's parents are dead and that's why they steal stuff.

* * *

Today, we see the reactions of everyone after the heist was a fail. Enjoy!

* * *

Raven and Blue walked through the forest to their home which was located at the base of the mountain. The gravel crunched under their feet as the moon lit the way.

"I still can't believe we got caught." Raven sighed.

"Me either!" Blue agreed.

"But at least I kneed player in the stomach before I got away." Raven smirked.

"Wow Raven, wow." Blue laughed. The two girls walked in silence as a house came into view. (The house is basically Goku's and Chi-Chi's house in Dragon Ball Z. I have no clue how to describe it.)

"Home sweet home. Too bad we have nothing to bring home." Raven complained.

"Oh stop your complaining. Look on the bright side Pan, we don't have any money so I can't take you shopping." Blue told her comrade.

"Oh thank Dedne!" Pan praised.

"See, so maybe it's a good thing it didn't work out." Blue smirked.

"Well maybe but we aren't giving up Bulla. We are trying again." Pan said. Her eyes filled with determination.

"That's the Pan I know!" Bulla smirked, agreeing with Pan's plan.

"Great, they won't know what hit them." Pan smirked.

"Now let's go. We need to get to bed for school tomorrow." Bulla reminded.

"Who says we need to go to school tomorrow?" Pan asked with a smirk.

* * *

As Goten continued looking when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing up Goten?"

Goten glanced behind him. His confused expression turned into a goofy grin as the sight of his brother.

"Hey bro!" Goten cheered.

"Hey, but why are you awake? Another midnight snack?" Trunks asked.

"Well yeah!" Goten grinned. Trunks didn't respond but instead, his eyes drifted down to the floor where the carpet hiding the safe has been moved.

"Goten, why can I see your safe?" He asked.

"Huh?" Goten asked as he looked down to the floor. "Oh I most have kicked it aside when I got up for a snack." He explained, not realizing the 'maid' moved it.

"Hmm, weird." Trunks mumbled. He didn't quite by the fact that Goten just kicked aside his rug when the safe was hidden underneath it.

"Wait, what are you doing up?" Goten asked.

"Well, I woke up to see a girl in my room." Trunks sighed. He expect Goten to ask a few questions but instead he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked. Once Goten settled down and his laughs turned into giggles, he gave Trunks his answer.

"Dude, you are the most popular boy in school. You should expect girls breaking in wanting to take a lock of your hair or something."

Trunks just rolled his eyes. "Capsule Cooperation is the world's largest company with the best security system. I highly doubt a girl in our class could break in. And not to mention she was trying to open the safe in my room."

"Did she take anything?" Goten asked.

"Nope, I stopped her. But she kneed me in the stomach and jumped out the window." Trunks explained.

"Jumping out the window? Our new maid just did that." Goten said, wondering if the girl who was in Trunks' room was a maid as well.

"New maid? What did she look like?" Trunks asked. He thought he might have just shoveled this little mystery.

"Uh, she had blue eyes and blue hair while wearing a black outfit." Goten explained.

"The girl in my room had black hair and onyx eyes and was also wearing a black outfit. Goten, I think we were almost robbed by Raven and Blue."

* * *

Alright, that ends chapter 2! The next chapter will probably be about their school life if that is alright. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the next chapter of Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time: **

"Uh, she had blue eyes and blue hair while wearing a black outfit." Goten explained.

"The girl in my room had black hair and onyx eyes and was also wearing a black outfit. Goten, I think we were almost robbed by Raven and Blue."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NiceNipps: **Thanks. Goten and Trunks are best friends and have a brotherly relationship so naturally I had to make them brothers. As for Bulla and Pan, they are also best friends. So I just put the pieces together.

* * *

**Quick Note: **I'm sorry if the chapters seem short. I just been doing these late at night. I don't want to fall behind on chapters so I just make them late at night. Also Pan's and Bulla's house is Goku's and Chi-Chi's house. There are two rooms and they don't seem poor because of everything they steal. Sorry if I made this confusing. But like I said, I am doing this at night. Late at night.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Pan, wake up!" Bull screeched. She been repeating that phrase for about ten minutes.

"No! Go away you blue haired demon!" Pan whined. Her head was covered by her pillow and she clung to her blanket like her life depended on it.

"You got to be kidding me! I even told you to go to bed early last night!" Bulla scowled. The 'blue haired demon' had enough. She grabbed Pan's pillow and threw it. With a _'thud'_, the pillow hit the door and landed on the ground. Bulla turned her gaze back to her sister. Her raven colored hair sprawled all over her bed sheets.

"Pan, wake up right now!" Bulla screamed. Bulla heard grumbling from Pan as she turned her back to Bulla.

"Aren't you suppose to be the older one?" Bulla sighed.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just care about sleep." Pan mumbled.

"UGH! I'm going to the police station and reporting our crimes!" Bulla yelled. Bulla could only smirk as Pan jumped up right away to face her. She a death glare that would make anyone flinch and back away. But Bulla was use to it so she didn't do either.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Pan growled through her clenched teeth.

"Try me. So you better get dressed." Bulla smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Pan asked.

"You can say all you want Panny, but I know you don't mean it." She snickered as she exited the room.

"I wish I was an only child." Pan mumbled as she went to her closest.

* * *

"We are going to be late Pan!" Bulla screamed outside her sister's door. She tapped her foot waiting for it to be opened.

"I'M COMING! GIVE ME A MINUTE, WOULD YA?" Was Pan's very loud response.

"Hurry up! I need to know how I look!" Bulla complained.

"Then look in the mirror!" Pan snapped. Bulla couldn't help but to smirk at her sister's way. It was fun annoying Pan.

"But I need a real person's option!" Bulla countered.

"UGH!" Pan groaned. Her door flew open to reveal a very angry Pan. Her onyx eyes filled with rage.

"How do I look?" Bulla asked. Bulla twirled around so Pan could see her blue sun dress from every angle.

"You look fine. Are we done yet?" Pan asked.

"No! Just look at you! Black jeans and a orange crop top? As if! Orange doesn't compliment you at all! Go change!" Bulla criticized. (I'm not big on fashion but hey it works.)

"My Dedne! You're lucky I am even up at all. Let's go." Pan growled as she stomped past her sister. Bulla was giggling at Pan's reaction when she realized Pan left the house.

"Hey, wait up!" Bulla cried.

* * *

"I can't believe we almost got robbed and we still have to go to school." Trunks sighed. He and his brother were walking through the streets of West City. Their destination was Orange Star High School.

"I know, it sucks." Goten agreed. Both boys were smart enough to be in college right now but their parents insisted they attend high school. As the two boys stepped on school grounds, they saw a crowd More specifically a crowd around two girls.

"What's all the commotion about?" Goten asked.

"It's either a fight or all of the guys are trying to get a chance to talk to Pan and Bulla." Trunks answered. Of course Trunks and Goten knew who Pan and Bulla were. They were the two most popular girls at school. They had everything a guy wanted, beauty, intelligence, and kindness. Well Pan had beauty and intelligence but she had a bit of a temper. The two brothers walked near the crowd to hear what was going on. Sure enough, it was Pan and Bulla who attracted all of the guys' attention. They all shouted over one another to gain the girl's attention.

"Hey Bulla! Nice dress!"

"You're rocking the orange today Pan!"

"How about we go on a date tonight?"

"Party at my house and you two are invited!"

"You two are looking fine!"

"This is nothing new." Goten told his brother. Trunks nodded in agreement. The two looked over the crowd to see the raven and blue haired girls. Bulla was smiling innocently and waving to the crowd. Pan on the other hand had her hands balled into fist at her sides while she glared at the crowd.

"How much you want to bet Pan is going to knock someone out again?" Trunks laughed. Sometime last week, a boy tried touching Pan's behind and he ended up with a broken nose.

"If we help them, maybe they will give us a date in return." Goten smirked.

"Maybe you aren't the dumb one after all." Trunks chuckled as he pushed a few boys to get to the center. Goten chuckled too until realization hit him.

"Wait, what is that suppose to mean?" He called after his brother. He too followed Trunks into the crowd.

* * *

Inside the crowd, Pan wasn't very happy. She was going to push them out of the way to get to their class but Bulla stopped her.

"But they are so annoying!" Pan yelled in a hush tone.

"Oh chill out and have some fun." Bulla whispered. Pan growled as she just heard compliments from the crowd. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was about give so one a black eye but stopped when she saw who is was. She looked into those blue eyes she saw the night before.

_Oh no, not the player! _Pan groaned in her mind. Bulla on the other hand turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped as she stared into those kind onyx eyes.

_It's the dumb one! What is he doing? _Bulla thought.

"Alright gentleman, I think these lovely ladies need some space." Trunks yelled over the crowd. Pan and Bulla heard a few growls from the other boys. Most be the fact that Trunks a hand on Pan's shoulder while Goten had a hand on Bulla's shoulder.

"Yeah, so why not give the most popular boys and girls in school some space." Goten suggested. The boys mumbled in annoyance and left the four alone.

"You're welcome by the way." Trunks smirked.

"What do you want? A medal?" Pan spat.

"Pandora!" Bulla scowled.

"My name isn't Pandora!" Pan shot back.

"Ladies, ladies calm down. There is more than enough Trunks and Goten to go around." Goten laughed.

"Well there should be more than enough since my sister and I don't want any." Bulla stated coldly. Pan smirked to her sister since she was usual the nice one.

"Oh come on. We just saved you from those blood thirsty hounds we call men." Trunks chuckled.

"Uh excuse you but I could have kicked all of them to the curb if needed. Don't you know what happened to Ricky Robinson? I gave him a broken noise after he touched me." Pan growled.

"Yeah and if wasn't for my manicure, I could have easily moved them aside too." Bulla stated.

"No need to be feisty girls. But since we did save you, how about the four of us go out to a movie then dinner tonight? On us." Goten insisted. The two girls glanced at each other.

"We will give you an answer at the end off the day." They said together. Before the boys could object, the bell rang. Pan and Bulla ran ahead to their class so they wouldn't have to wait on Trunks and Goten answering.

"Well brother, it looks like we might have dates tonight." Trunks smirked. Goten had a smirk on his face as well as they began walking into the school.

"So Trunks, what did you mean by saying I might not be the dumb one after all?"

* * *

So will Pan and Bulla accept Trunks' and Goten's offer? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Well brother, it looks like we might have dates tonight." Trunks smirked. Goten had a smirk on his face as well as they began walking into the school.

"So Trunks, what did you mean by saying I might not be the dumb one after all?"

* * *

**Reviews: **

**GreenSaiyan: **Don't worry, not matter how much Pan complains they will be going on the date.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

During lunch hour, Pan and Bulla sat on the school's roof. The wind flew through their hair. Bulla was sitting crossed legged while Pan sat on the ledge with her feet dangling off the roof.

"What should we do about the date situation? I want to go actually." Bulla stated.

"What? Why do you want to go? Pan asked.

"Well it will be fun for a change. We are the most popular girls in school and tones of boys ask us out but we always say no. Now we have a reason to go out." Bulla defended, knowing her sister was about to blow a gasket.

"Are you kidding me? Raven and Blue were almost caught last night because of those idiots!" Pan yelled.

"SHH! You are giving away our cover!" Bulla scowled.

"You were the one who was going to the police station this morning." The raven haired girl countered.

The blue haired beauty sighed in frustration. "I only said that so you would get up!"

Pan thought for a minute before smirking. "You know, we should go out on a date with them."

"Wait what?" Bulla asked. She thought it was take a lot more to convince Pan to go out on a date with a guy she barely knew.

"I have a plan sister dear." Pan snickered.

"Sister dear? You're up to no good...But I like it. Keep talking." Bulla smirked.

"I'll tell you once we get home. You never know who could be listening." Pan reminded.

"Alright but yay! We are going on actual dates!" Bulla cheered.

"But no movie! We are going to be in the dark and Trunks Brief has the nickname 'player' for a reason!"

* * *

Ringing echoed off the school's wall followed by doors being thrown opened. High school students ran out of their classes. Some ran to their lockers while others when straight to the school's exited. Two girls stood out in crowd as they calmly walked to their lockers.

"We said we would give them an answer at the end of the day, but where are they?" Bulla asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really payed attention to see if they were in any of our classes." Pan admitted.

"Look bro, it sounds like they missed us." A voice joked behind the two girls. The two whipped around to see Trunks and Goten smirking at them.

"GAH! What are you trying to do?! Give a girl a heart attack?!" Bulla snapped.

"Sorry about that." Goten chuckled.

"So what do you say about our offer?" Trunks asked.

"Well we say yes but we rather not head to the movies. So dinner at seven?" Pan suggested. Bulla gave her sister a flabbergasted looked. Her sister was actually being calm and reasonable. There's a first.

"Sounds good. So how about we pick you girls up at your place?" Goten asked.

"Sorry but our parents would freak if you two showed up at our house. How about we meet up at the place your taking us?" Bulla questioned.

"Alright. So if you two don't mind, we were thinking we all head over to a coffee shop." Trunks explained.

"A coffee shop? Surprisingly that sounds great. I thought you two would be the ones who spend most of their money on the first date." Pan said. Shock clearly written on her face and could be heard in her voice.

"Well you should have heard our first idea!" Goten chuckled.

"What was your first idea?" Bulla asked. Before Goten could reply, he got elbowed in the gut by Trunks. Most likely telling him to shut up.

"Alright. So we will meet you at the coffee place." Pan smiled.

"Count on it." Trunks smiled back. With their goodbyes said, they departed to their homes.

* * *

"So what is your genius plan?" Bulla asked. Gravel crunched under her feet as she walked home with Pan.

"We let them think we like them."

"And?"

"Well, we say this date went so well and we should hang out again."

"Right, continue."

"So we stand them up waiting at our next outing. While they wait, we break into C.C. (Capsule Cooperation) and steal the money."

"What about the parents?"

"They are in America for the next two months."

"I like it Pan or should I say Raven." Bulla smirked.

"Yup and the best part is, after we take the money from those idiots, we won't need to hang out with player and dumb one ever again." Pan smirked as she opened the door to her home.

* * *

The date will be in the next chapter. So if you didn't understand the plan, Pan and Bulla are basically going to break into C.C. while Trunks and Goten waits for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I like it Pan or should I say Raven." Bulla smirked.

"Yup and the best part is, after we take the money from those idiots, we won't need to hang out with player and dumb one ever again." Pan smirked as she opened the door to their home.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RKR: **Yes, Goku and Chi-Chi were great friends with Vegeta and Bulma. Long story short, they stopped talking to each other after Trunks was born. Not to mention Goku and Chi-Chi had Pan. So they haven't talked in like ten years. Then Goku and Chi-Chi died and Bulma and Vegeta still don't know about it. To busy with work and raising teenage boys.

* * *

**Note: **Goku died of his heart virus while out shopping with his wife. He died in the middle of the store. Chi-Chi committed suicide due to the lost of her husband by running into the road, getting hit by a truck. She died on impact. At the moment of grief, she forgot about her two daughters and regrets it in Other World. Chi-Chi and Goku died when their daughters were ten. Meaning Bulla's and Pan's last name is Son. It's about time I told you right? :P

Dark, I know but this is rated T.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Goten mumbled as he stared at his watch.

"Would you stop with the ticking and tocking?" Trunks asked, clearly annoyed. He and his brother had been waiting out of a coffee shop, _Crazy Coffee_ to be exact. Their dates, Pan and Bulla Son, were running late.

"Sorry but I'm bored!" Goten defended.

"How late are they?" Trunks asked. He is probably going to regret the answer.

"Fifteen minutes." The dumb one sighed. The player sighed as well. The two brothers looked over people's head to spot people with blue and raven hair. They saw tons of people with raven colored hair but no blue. None of the people with raven hair was Pan though. Due to the fact the Son sisters would be arriving together. This might just take a while if the boys were stupid enough to stay.

* * *

"Take two." Bulla mumbled. She and her sister looked at the yellow dome building from the forest that was behind Capsule Cooperation.

"Yup, time to become Raven and Blue." Pan smirked. Pan raised her wrist that had a silver bracelet on it. The girl pressed a certain part of the bracelet and a flash surrounded her. The flash soon faded and a girl stood were Pan once stood. The girl had onyx eyes and raven colored hair like Pan. She also looked a bit like Raven but her face structure was different. The turtle neck and pants she wore was a sleek black. This girl was Raven but with a different face.

"I'm am so glad you made the Insta Change." Raven smirked. The silver bracelet Pan and Raven wore was called the Insta Change. Originally, it was designed to change outfits but with some tweaking, it was able to change how a girl and boy looked. Every time their face was caught on camera, they would just change the Structure Chip to change how Raven and Blue looked.

"I'm glad too." Bulla smiled as she pressed down on her own Insta Change bracelet. The flash surrounded Bulla as well so she could become Blue. Blue stood where Bulla once stood. Her outfit matched Raven's.

"Raven and Blue are ready to strike again, same plan. Ready?" Raven asked.

"Of course! Pay back is needed since no one seen our face since we stolen a priceless artifact that once belong to the great Egyptian Queen." Blue pouted, remembering how Goten saw her. Ever since the 'Queen's Crown Heist,' no one saw Blue or Raven face for about twenty different heists. There streak was now over.

"Let's go Blue." Raven smirked.

"Let's Raven." Blue smirked as well.

* * *

Raven swiftly got into Trunks' room once again.

_They say Capsule Cooperation is impossible to break into, yet I did it twice. _Raven thought smugly. A smirk could be seen clearly on her lips and she strolled over to the painting again. Just as she was about to lift it, she saw sparks fly from her Insta Change. The flash once again surrounded her. Most to her dismay, Raven had turned back into Pan. Not only that, Pan was back in her regular outfit.

"The dumb thing malfunctioned!" Pan cursed. She toke off the silver piece of technology and began to examine it. What could possible be wrong with it? Her sister did make it after all.

"Excuse me but why are you in my son's room?" A voice behind demanded. Pan turned around in terror to see a woman. Her blue just paced her shoulder as her blue eyes narrowed at the intruder. Pan was staring at Bulma Brief.

_How the heck!? They are suppose to be in America! _Pan thought. Terror coursed through Pan's vain. The young girl stood before Bulma Brief as Pan Son and not Raven.

* * *

_Too easy. _Blue thought with a smirk. She entered the room and strolled over to the carpet. Blue thought she had nothing to worry about. The boys were still waiting on Pan and Bulla while the parents were in America. Everything went their way...Or Blue thought so. Just as moved the rug out of the way, sparks flew in every directions from her wrist. While gasping, a flashed surrounded the blue haired girl. Bulla where Blue once stood as soon as the flash was no more.

"No! This can't be happening!" Bulla shrieked. She looked down to think it was some kind of mistake but it was not. Her black outfit had turned back into her blue sun dress. Bulla toke of the intervention that was on her wrist and began to fiddle with it. She was trying to open up a small opening the bracelet had when a voice behind made her freeze.

"I suggest you tell me why you are in my son's room."

The blue haired girl whipped around to see a man in the doorway of Goten's room. He was leaning on the frame of it. His black hair looked like flames as it defined gravity. His cold coal eyes glared at Bulla. Bulla could see Goten toke after his father more. The one glaring at the girl was Vegeta Brief. Husband of Bulma Brief and the father of Goten and Trunks Brief.

_I'm so screwed! _Bulla though.

* * *

Cliff hanger!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Welcome back to the newest chapter!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I'm so screwed! _Bulla thought

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Thanks and don't worry I will.

**NiceNipps****: **All I'm going to say is, it will involve a lot of yelling from Pan.

**GreenSaiyan: **What can I say? Cliff hangers are evil! Beware! They can come from anywhere. They also may or not be in this chapter.

* * *

**Note: **Only a few people knew about Chi-Chi's and Goku's death since the Ox King wanted to keep it private so it didn't air on the news. The only people who knew about their death was the people who were out while they were shopping. Also the Ox King tried taking care of Bulla and Pan he died of a heart attack after a few weeks of taking care of the girls. Also, all of the graves are located at their home.

The Namekian Jewel is basically a jewel Kami brought with him when he came to Earth. People found it and put it in a museum.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"It looks like there a no-show." Trunks sighed.

"Man that sucks!" Goten complained. As the Briefs Brothers started walking home, Trunks' cellphone went off. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his Capsule Cell.

"It's dad." Trunks told his brother.

"Can you put it on speaker?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded. He clicked a button to answer it and then another button to put it on speaker.

"Hey dad." Trunks and Goten greeted together.

"You two need to come home, now." Vegeta ordered.

"Huh? What's up?" Goten asked.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" A voice shrieked. The brothers cringed at the sound of yelling. They recognized it as their mother's voice.

"CLASSIFIED INFORMATION YOU OLD HAG!" Another voice yelled.

"Just get here before I go deaf." Vegeta growled.

"Alright we are on our way." Trunks sighed. Trunks ended the call and started walking home.

"What do you think is going on?" Goten asked.

"No clue." Trunks shrugged. The brothers walked in silence as they walked home.

* * *

Goten and Trunks got home and walked in. They saw their father leaning on the door frame that lead to the dining room.

"Hey pops! What's going on?" Goten asked.

"I will ask you one more time, who are you?" Bulma demanded.

"CLASSIFIED!" A voice yelled.

"I see the yelling is still going on." Trunks mumbled.

"Your mother and I was just about to leave for our trip but we heard something in your rooms." Vegeta began.

"And?" Goten asked.

"We found to teenage girls trying to open your safes." Vegeta explained.

"WHAT!?" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.

"Oh my God! It's bad enough you two are yelling but now there is more yelling!" A voice groaned.

"WELL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? A PARTY?" Bulma yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!" A voice growled.

"Come on." Vegeta sighed. He walked into the dining room, motioning Trunks and Goten to follow. The boys followed their father and gasped at what they saw. Pan was standing up glaring at their mother while Bulla was sitting in a chair pinching the bridge of her noes. Bulma was glaring right back Pan.

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Bulma yelled.

"AND I DEMAND YOU GET LESS UGLY!" Pan shot back. Bulma's eyes grew wide as Vegeta snickered slightly to himself.

"What? Pan and Bulla?" Trunks asked. Pan tore her gaze from Bulma and Bulla stopped pinching the bridge of her nose and looked up. Both girls paled.

"What? You know these two girls?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Goten nodded.

"Who are they?" Vegeta demanded.

"Pan and Bulla Son. The raven haired girl is Pan and the blue haired girl is Bulla." Trunks answered.

"Thanks a lot." Pan spat.

"D-did you say Son?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah he did. They are the Son Sisters. Most popular girls in school." Goten nodded.

"Who are you parents brats?" Vegeta asked.

"None of your god damn business!" Pan growled.

"IT IS OUR BUSINESS SINCE YOU BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!" Bulma yelled. The middle age woman and teenage girl started verbally fighting.

"Our parents our Goku and Chi-Chi Son Mr. Brief." Bulla said. Pan was to distracted fighting Bulma, she couldn't yell at her sister for giving away important information.

"Wait, you are their two daughters?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, why?" Bulla asked.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"What Vegeta? What?" Bulma yelled, tearing her gaze away from Pan to glare at her husband.

"These are Goku and Chi-Chi's children." Vegeta explained.

Upon hearing this, Pan glared at her sister."What did you say?"

"I only told them who our parents were!" Bulla explained. Pan just sighed.

"Uh who are Goku and Chi-Chi?" Trunks asked.

"Oh they are great friends of ours! How are they?" Bulma asked. Her mode changed completely. One minute she is a raging beast, the next she is all happy to hear about her old friends.

"Woman, you forget they tried to steal from us!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh sh! I don't care! You know Goku and Chi-Chi! This was probably a one time thing!" Bulma defend.

"Do you know what is going on?" Goten whispered to Trunks. Trunks just shrugged.

"Oh how wrong you are." Pan snickered.

"Huh? What do you mean? Does Goku and Chi-Chi know that their only daughters are stealing?" Bulma asked.

"No because they been dead for the last seven years." Bulla answered. Everyone but Pan and Bulla gasped at hearing this news.

"What? How come we didn't hear about this?" Vegeta demanded.

"You didn't because we kept it secret. For the last seven years, Bulla and I have been pretending they were alive so we wouldn't get taken away by Social Workers. We couldn't risk getting separated from each other. For the last seven years, we been stealing whatever we could to survive." Pan explained.

"Yeah and our grandfather died of a heart attack. At first, we just toke some food from fruit stands and a few clothes but after a while, we became more skilled and went bigger and better. Then we planned to steal the Namekian Jewel. We knew it was a challenge and our faces might be caught on camera so before we stole it, I create the Insta Change. So even if we did get caught on camera they wouldn't be seeing us." Bulla explained.

"But the camera however did catch our hair color. So the news created our names, Raven and Blue. We liked the name so we kept it and kept on stealing. Eventually, Bulla wanted us to go to school so we wouldn't cause the Social Workers to get suspicious. We were fine for a while but then we deiced to steal from Capsule Cooperation. That is how we are in this mess." Pan finished.

"My god..." The Brief family whispered.

"That is just terrible!" Bulma shrieked.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Bulla asked. The Briefs looked to each other for a minute before looking at the two teenage girls.

"We..." Vegeta began.

* * *

Cliff hanger!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Welcome back to the latest chapter!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"So what are you going to do with us?" Bulla asked. The Briefs looked to each other for a minute before looking at the two teenage girls.

"We..." Vegeta began.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**GreenSaiyan: **Thanks. But what can I say? I'm evil and I tried warning you. But you have to read to find out what Vegeta says.

**NiceNipps: **Sorry but cliffhangers are evil and cruel.

**Natellah: **Again, still not sure if they are Saiyans or not. Still debating and at the moment it doesn't really matter.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

**Note: **Slight V/B in this chapter. Just because it's cute and funny in my option.

* * *

"We…Need to talk it over. Do anything stupid, you will regret it." Vegeta growled.

"Define the term stupid." Pan countered.

"Stupid as in move from the spot you are at now!" Vegeta explained. Pan moved to the side a little.

"Guess I'm stupid." Pan smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Alright Vegeta! Let's talk about what we are going to do with them!" Bulma growled as she clamped a hand over her husband's mouth to stop him from saying anymore. She sent him a glare saying 'Shut-up-or-it's-the-couch-for-you.' Vegeta grumbled to himself as the Briefs exited the room.

"Most you cause trouble? As if we don't have enough of it?" Bulla asked. Pan snickered and sat down next to her sister.

"What? If were going down, we might as well have fun tormenting them."

* * *

Once the Briefs were out of the dining room, they began discussing their current topic.

"What do we do with them?" Trunks asked.

"Well, your father and I have to go to America." Bulma sighed.

"Just call the cops on them!" Vegeta snarled.

"That's it, we are getting separate hotel rooms." Bulma mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta asked.

"We will talk more about this on the airplane. At the moment we are discussing what to do with the Son Sisters." Bulma growled.

"So let me get this straight, you knew their parents?" Goten asked.

"Yes and we stop communication shortly after you brats were born." Vegeta growled.

"Don't make it sound so bad! I would be stuck with you if you didn't get me pregnant!" Bulma growled.

"We do NOT need to know what you two do behind the bedroom door! Let's talk about our current situation!" Trunks said quickly before either of his parents could say more.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta is right." Bulma sighed and glanced at her husband who has a smug look on his face. "We didn't have time to talk to them since after I gave birth. We were actually going to call them to see if they wanted to come to America with us and their girls could stay here for the month."

"So you had no idea your best friends had died? That's sad." Goten mumbled before receiving a glare from Vegeta.

"Don't sass us boy. You try dealing with two brats while running a major company and still have time to talk to your friends." He growled.

"Anyways, we can't be to sure if they are telling the truth. I am going to have them come to my lab and do some blood test." Bulma explained.

"And if they really are your friends' kids?" Trunks asked.

"We let them stay and you two will be taking care of them while your father and I are in America." Bulma explained simply as she left the room.

"This isn't a good idea." Goten sighed.

"It's your mother boy. Once she has her mind-set on something, it's already done." Vegeta sighed as he followed his wife. Of course Trunks and Goten followed.

* * *

"You are evil, you know that right?" Bulla asked, not even noticing the Briefs were back in the room. Pan had a smirk as she nodded.

"Girls?" Trunks asked. The two girls looked away from each other and looked to them.

"Yes?" They asked together.

"If you don't mind, I would like to run some blood tests to see if you are who you say you are." Bulma explained. Pan paled.

"I do mind thank you very much! You will not come near me with a needle!" She exclaimed. The Briefs raised a brow at this.

"She got our father's fear of needles." Bulla sighed as she shook her head.

"That is does sound like Goku. But don't worry, if I hurt you with the needle Pan, you can punch Trunks." Bulma smiled.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Really?" Pan brighten. "Then let's get shots Bulla!" Bulma snickered slightly as Trunks shook his head.

* * *

**An hour after Bulma toke blood from the girls**

"Ouch! I still can't believe you can punch so hard Pan! I think you left a bruise!" Trunks whined.

"Man up about it." Vegeta snarled. Pan stuck out her tongue at Trunks. The needle actually didn't hurt her but Bulma was the one who offered her son as a punching bag. Goten just laughed at his brother's pain while Bulla shook her head sighing. As usual, Vegeta was leaning against the wall while Bulma paced back and forth waiting for the test to come back.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Bulla teased. Trunks blushed and so did Pan but she still glared at her sister.

"I will give you a bruise too you know!"

"The results are in!" Bulma exclaimed as she sat down at her computer. She clicked the link that was about the blood test and they came up...Positive. Pan and Bulla were the daughters of Goku and Chi-Chi Son.

"Positive! These really are Goku and Chi-Chi's girls!" Bulma smiled brightly.

"Told ya." Pan and Bulla gloated together.

"Well bro, it looks like we are stuck baby sitting two girls." Goten said to his brother.

"Excuse me?" Bulla asked.

"Well since you are the daughters of Goku and Chi-Chi so that means you are able to stay here for a month while Vegeta and I are in America. If you do good for a month, then we might consider letting you call this your new home!" Bulma smiled. Vegeta just snorted and nodded.

"Define the term good." Pan said.

"Good as in no back talking to us, no stealing, no breaking things on purpose, and no punching me." Trunks whined as he rubbed him arm.

"You heard dad, man up." Goten said. He whacked his brother where Pan hit him.

"Ouch!" Trunks exclaimed. Pan laughed while Bulla snickered. Bulma sighed as she shook her head knowing it was her fault. Vegeta on the other hand smirked in approval.

"Now, make yourselves at home girls and don't be afraid to ask one of the boys something." Bulma reminded as the girls nodded.

"We must go before idiots question where are." Vegeta said.

"Oh your right! Come on!" Bulma exclaimed as she dragged her husband out of the lab.

"Why me?" Vegeta sighed. Lucky for him that Bulma was too busy talking about the trip to hear him.

"Well you have an interesting family." Bulla smiled.

"You can say that again." Goten sighed.

"Anyways, let's head back up stairs and watch a movie or something." Trunks said. The others nodded and walked upstairs to the living room. Once in the living room, Pan and Bulla made themselves at home and toke a seat on the couch. Pan toke one arm rest while Bulla toke the other meaning the boys would have to sit in the middle.

"We need popcorn and soda! Got any Sprite?" Pan asked.

"Pepsi for me please!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Part of the family already!" Goten laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

"Wow you girls really made yourself at home didn't you?" Trunks chuckled as he looked through the movies.

"Well your mom did say to. We are only following orders." Bulla smiled innocently.

"So I guess I know why you should up our date." Trunks said. Both girls smiled sheepishly as Goten came back. He had Sprite, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, root beer, and a big bowl of popcorn. Goten gave the girls his soda, placed the bowl on the coffee table, and toke a sip of the root beer he had.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Trunks asked.

"What movies do you got?" Bulla asked.

"All kinds." Goten answered for his brother.

"Surprise us." Pan shrugged as she toke a sip of her Sprite. Goten toke a seat next to Bulla as Trunks put in the movie.

"I hope it isn't a horror film." Bulla prayed.

"Whoops." Trunks sheepishly smiled as he sat down next to Pan. Bulla groaned as Pan snickered.

"Nice work Trunks." She whispered as the movie started playing.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

* * *

So Pan and Bulla willingly joined the good side? There has to be a catch...Or is there? Mind games!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Welcome backto Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Nice work Trunks." She whispered as the movie started playing.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**NiceNipps: **I just figured Pan would do that, sass Vegeta. But yeah, it is nice seeing them being taken care of.

**RKR: **The reason why Pan and Bulla got comfortable quickly was because their plan was just to bug Trunks and Goten by doing that. It failed. So Bulma has no trouble letting them stay because she knew Goku real well and hopes his naive personality rubbed off on his daughters. But you aren't the only one. I usual let my sister read these chapters before they go up and she did fall of the chair. (I may or may not have pushed her.)

**pokeball645: **You have to read to find out.

**Bursting Blaze: **I am still debating wither to make them Saiyan or not. I'm think they are Saiyans but they never knew. I'm stilling thinking things over. If worst comes to worst, I will just do a poll and let the readers deiced.

* * *

**Note: **In the night, Trunks pushed Pan onto the floor by mistake. Lucky for him that Pan didn't know or else that boy would be getting an earful.

* * *

**S****tory Time!**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window. Bulla groaned as she shielded her eyes from the glaring light. Bulla opened her eyes slightly and looked ahead of her. Besides the dumb sunlight, Bulla saw that the movie had ended who knows how long ago. The screen just glowed white.

_Most have fallen asleep during the movie. _Bulla thought. She tried to get up to use the lady's room but something kept her on the couch. Bulla looked to her side and saw that Goten had an arm around her waist and was resting his head on the couch. Her cheeks grew hot and turned a pinkish color. When did this happen? Did Goten put drugs in her drink or something? She carefully removed his arm from her waist and got up from the couch. She heard a low growl from Goten's sleeping form.

_Thank God he didn't wake up while we were like that. That would have been bad. Or even worse, Pan woken up first and toke a picture. _Bulla shuddered at the thought. Speaking of Pan, Bulla looked around for her sister. She saw that Pan somehow got on the floor and was sleeping soundly. Bulla wandered how in the world her sister got on the floor. Did she fall or was she pushed? Bulla shrugged and shook Pan's shoulder.

"What?" Pan mumbled.

"Pan, wake up." Bulla whispered.

"No, go away." Pan argued.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Bulla hissed. Pan groaned and lazily opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you remember Pan?"

"Remember what?"

"Do you remember where we are?"

"No Bulla, I do not."

"We are at Capsule Cooperation." Pan's eyes grew wide and got up into a fighting stance. Bulla snickered at her sister's reaction.

"Easy there tiger. Remember? We are allowed to stay here since BUlma and Vegeta knew our parents."

"Oh yeah." Pan sighed. One of her arms fell to her side while the other went to rub her head. "My head hurts." She complained.

"Well you were sleeping on the floor." Bulla explained. She tried keeping a straight face but couldn't contain her giggle.

"What? Why?" Pan asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and saw you one the floor." Bulla shrugged. Pan glanced at the couch to see both Goten and Trunks sleeping. Goten was still in the spot Bulla left him in. Trunks on the other hand had one of his arms dangling off the couch with a bit of drool out of the corner of his mouth. Pan rolled her eyes at his 'attractive' form.

"Weird. But hey since the boys are sleeping let's explore." Pan suggested.

"I don't see why we can't. Bulma did tell us to make ourselves at home." Bulla nodded.

* * *

For the next hour Pan and Bulla wondered through Capsule Cooperation.

"So what are we going to do about the whole living here situation?" Pan asked. She and Bulla were now walking through a hallway.

"I'm not sure to be honest Pan. I'm use to it only being me and you at our small mountain home." Bulla sighed.

"Yeah, same. Should we just leave?" Pan asked.

"Bad idea actually. If Bulma and Vegeta really were good friends with our parents they would know we they lived and where we currently live."

"So we just stay here and be good little girls?"

"I guess because if we aren't 'good little girls' the Briefs will just call the police on us. Even if we don't go to prison for our countless crimes, we will just be sent to a foster home."

"I hate it when your right."

"Come on. Let's head back to the living room before we get lost." Bulla suggested.

* * *

"Turn off the sun!" Goten groaned as he covered his eyes from the sun.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." His brother hissed. Goten uncovered one of his eyes to look at Trunks. He wiped the drool from his mouth and was running a hand through his lavender hair.

"Sorry bro but I was trying to sleep too but the sun woke me up." Goten sheepishly grinned. Trunks finally opened his eyes and looked around the living room.

"Uh where are the girls?"

"Oh no!" Goten panicked.

"Crap. We need to get the surveillance cameras on and get every guard searching for them." Trunks ordered. Goten nodded. Goten and Trunks ran out of the room to only end up running into two certain someones.

"OUCH!" Pan yelled as her bottom hit the floor.

"EEK!" Bulla shrieked as she fell on the floor.

"What the heck? Where's the fire?" Pan growled. She got up and rubbed her sore bottom.

"Yeah guys, what's the rush?" Bulla agreed as she too got up.

"Where were you two?" Goten asked.

"What are you? Our keepers now?" Pan asked.

"In a matter of fact, yes. You are two dangerous thieves who are living under our roof." Trunks countered. Pan glared at Trunks.

"Anyways, we were looking around the place." Bulla explained.

"Why? Did you take anything?" Goten asked.

"Of course not!" Pan glared, a scowl on her face.

"Well sorry but you two are known to steal stuff." Trunks shrugged.

"That is as Raven and Blue! We are now Pan and Bulla Son!" Bulla defended.

"Yeah plus or Insta Changes are broken so we can't even become Raven and Blue." Pan sighed.

"Then why were you looking around the place?" Goten asked.

"Because we are in an unfamiliar place and don't feel comfortable staying here without knowing where everything is." Bulla explained.

"Alright let's just forget about it and get something to eat." Trunks sighed. If Trunks' mother's stories were true on Chi-Chi's temper, he could see Pan already inherited and he did not want to face the wrath of a frying pan.

"Yeah and after we eat, we can show you two to your rooms." Goten agreed. The Son Sisters nodded and followed the Brief Brothers to the kitchen. Pan was quick tempered, feisty girl while Bulla was a sweet, calm girl. Trunks was a smart and handsome boy while Goten was a sweet, naive fool. These four getting along will be _very _interesting.

* * *

Before you even think it, this is not the end of Raven and Blue even though the end of this chapter suggest it. There will be a next chapter but I need your help. Like I said before to reviews, I'm not sure to make them Saiyans or not. I'm putting up a poll to make the suggesting for me. The next chapter of Raven and Blue will go up before the poll ends because I don't think them being Saiyan or not in the next chapter will matter. So check out the poll and I will see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Welcome back to this chapter of Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

These four getting along will be _very _interesting.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**GreenSaiyan: **Bulla really is. Pan would have probably killed someone if it wasn't for Bulla.

**pokeball645: **Yup! Pan and Chi-Chi are like exactly alike.

**NiceNipps: **I still don't know so that is why there is a poll going on to deiced the fate of them being Saiyans or not.

**bambam5935: **I actually have to agree with you on that. But I don't know. One of the main reasons why I made a poll.

**Natellah: **Well thanks. But I really want to get the reader's input on this story in certain parts so that is why the poll is going on. But I believe Goten does have a few idiotic moments in this chapter.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter is a bit more on the funnier side. I don't know why. I was just bored so I deiced to spice up Raven and Blue with humor!

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Pan reached for a frying pan but it was quickly swiped out of her reach. She glared at the lavender haired boy who toke the frying pan.

"What's the big idea?"

"We have a new rule and that is no frying pans." Trunks explained.

"Huh? Why?" Goten asked. Trunks sent him a look and Goten's mouth was shaped as an 'o' as he nodded.

"Yeah no frying pans." Goten agreed. From the look Trunks gave him, Goten remembered the stories Bulma told him and trunks about Chi-Chi and her frying pans.

"What? I was just trying to make something to eat for all of us! This is a cruel and unusual punishment!" Pan announced. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Would it make you feel better if I made breakfast?" Bulla asked, trying to keep her snickering in check.

"Yes." Trunks and Goten said together. Pan pouted a little while Bulla shook her head while laughing.

* * *

About a half hour later, everyone finished the eggs Bulla made.

"That was delicious!" Goten grinned.

"I inherited our mom's cooking skill." Bulla smiled.

"We could tell." Trunks smiled.

"She kind of got our father's naïve personality in her too." Pan teased.

"Well I rather be a great but naïve cook then quick tempered female who is afraid of needles." Bulla countered with a smug look on her face. Pan glared at the blue haired girl before kicking her under the table.

"Ouch!" Bulla screeched.

"What? You said I was quick tempered." Pan smirked as Bulla gave her a glare.

"Uh Trunks, how about we show the girls their rooms?" Goten suggested, noticing the tension between the Son Sisters. He may have been a bit dense and naïve but Goten could when a sibling rivalry was about to break out, due to the fact that he had many sibling rivalries with Trunks.

"Good idea Goten!" Trunks yelled making sure the girls heard it. Pan and Bulla snapped their gazes from each other to look at Trunks in shock and amazement.

"The dumb one had an idea, a good idea?" They asked together. Trunks smirked at how easy it was to get the girls to stop fighting while Goten pouted.

"Yes I did! Is that so hard to believe?" Goten asked. Pan and Bulla snickered at the pouting Goten and both gave a little nod. Goten's pout just increased.

"Alright ladies, follow my pouting brother and me to your rooms. You will be close to our rooms so we can keep an eye on you two." Trunks explained.

"Oh please! What's next, you two walking us to school?" Pan asked. When Pan saw Goten and Trunks exchange a nervous glance to each other, she glared.

"Uh let's show you two your room." Goten said nervously.

"Yeah, let's go." Trunks agreed, just as nervously as Goten. Both Trunks and Goten ran off to the girl's new rooms knowing that the girls would follow.

"Oh I say heck to the no!" Pan growled as the two boys ran off. Bulla snickered as she followed the duo of brothers, annoying her sister greatly.

"Are you kidding me?" Pan yelled as she ran after the group.

* * *

Fifteen minute later, surprisingly Pan calmed down. "Let's just see the rooms!" She grumbled.

"Wow, only fifteen minutes. That beats the old record of twenty five minutes and forty-nine seconds." Bulla teased.

"Promise not to kill us?" Goten asked.

"Promise," Pan nodded.

"OH! Can Pan and I share a room?" Bulla asked.

"I don't why-"

"No thank you! I don't need you trying to put make up on me in my sleep!" Pan growled, cutting Trunks off.

"Please Panny." Bulla pleaded. She stuck out her bottom lip that quivered a bit as she gave her sister the puppy dog eyes.

"UGH! I hate you sometimes." Pan grumbled. Pan was strong willed but when Bulla gave her those big, blue puppy dog eyes, she seemed to crumble. Bulla smirked in victory. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other as the group reached a door. The brothers shrugged to each other knowing that they will never understand the Son Sisters.

"It looks like we are sharing a room!" Bulla smirked. Pan sent her a glare but kept quiet. Goten opened the door to the girl's room and the two gasped at what they saw. The room was big enough to hold two queen size beds in the corners of the room. The one in the upper left corner had a red comforter while the one in the upper right corner had a blue comforter. There were two desks at the end up the beds with laptops on them. Near the bed in the right corner was a door that leads to a walk in closest. There was also a door near the bed in the left corner that lead to the master bathroom. The Between the two beds was a balcony door that was right above Capsule Cooperation's gardens. In the lower left corner that was close to the door was a flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall with a three seated, black couch faced the T.V. while there was a black love seat against the wall. Under the T.V. was a DVD rack that was built into the wall. In the lower right corner of the room was a makeup vanity, probably just for Bulla. It was like the room was made for the two girls since the wall paper was a lovely sky blue coloring while the floor was a light brown coloring. Yet most of the floor was covered by a light red, almost pink, carpet.

"Oh my god," Pan and Bulla whispered. Their eyes were as wide as tea saucers and their mouths were slightly agape. Shock and astonished written clearly over their faces. Two them, this room was just as big as their house! They could probably sell everything they own and they would still only have enough money to buy half of the room.

"I'm guessing you're surprised." Trunks smirked. The looks on their faces were quite amusing to Trunks and Goten.

"Pretty much," Pan confirmed.

"Glad you like it!" Goten smiled.

"You can't be serious. This huge room is just for me and Pan?" Bulla asked. Both boys nodded.

"Well you two make yourself at home and we will see you around dinner time." Trunks told the girls. He both gave them a nod and started walking away.

"See you two later!" Goten grinned as he jogged after his brother's retreating form down the hall.

"I can't believe this is our room." Pan said after the boys were out of earshot.

"I know! It's amazing!" Bulla exclaimed. She ran right into the room and headed for the makeup vanity.

"Figures," Pan chuckled. Pan walked over to the bed with the red comforter and fell on the plush mattress. Bulla ignored her sister's comment and began scanning through the different make up products.

* * *

In the dead of night, a maid with blonde hair held into a bun walked through the halls with a maid cart. One of the wheels squeaked and made the dark halls seem even eerier. Her blue eyes scanned the hallways before the maid stopped her cart. The blonde maid reached into one of her apron pockets and she pulled out a device that looked like a GPS of some kind. With a click of a button, the screen glowed green casting an eerie glow onto the maid's face. A smirk was plastered on her face as she glanced at the door that she stopped her maid cart in front of.

_It says the safes should be in here. _The blonde thought. She clicked another button on her GSP and the halls were nothing but blackness again. The maid slipped the GPS back into her pocket and walked forward. The door was pushed opened with a creak. The blonde cursed under her breathe. She quickly patted her other apron pocket and sure enough, her gun was still there. While smirking, the female walked into the room. The blonde looked around the room and saw two beds, a sleeping form on both of them.

_If I remember correctly, the safes should be located under the desk. _The blonde thought as she recalled the GSP screen. The floor boards creaked under the blonde's weight as she walked forward. She was just about to pull the desk away from its currents location when she heard a weak, tired voice.

"Huh?"

The maid's head snapped to the left. There was a teenage girl with black hair rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sat up to look at the blonde. The blonde growled as she reached into her pocket for her gun. She just toke out her gone and was about to shot the girl when the girl's onyx eyes snapped open.

"Hasky?"

The blonde maid known as Hasky lowered her gun to glare at the girl who sat on a red comforter. "How would you know that?"

* * *

Hasky shows up! How does Pan know this evil thief? Find out next time! See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time: **

"Hasky?"

The blonde maid known as Hasky lowered her gun to glare at the girl who sat on a red comforter. "How would you know that?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GreenSaiyan: **Don't worry. I'm lazy at times too. But no. Hasky isn't Marron in disguise. But spoiler alert, Marron will be a problem later.

**pokeball645: **Thanks. But in this story, may sound far fetch but Hasky is the same age as Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta. Weird I know but this is an AU.

**grsroxs: **I'm glad you like the story. But I am hurrying.

* * *

**Note: **Hasky, Raven, and Blue worked together once and Hasky is the same age as their parents. Also the characters might seem OOC because I been doing these late at night again. I been going without sleep so you could read this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

_**Flash Back Start**_

"_Hey Hasky, have you been reading the news lately?" One of her henchman asked._

"_No you idiot. I don't read the news. I watch it and I read newspapers." Hasky corrected annoyed._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever this is important!" Her other henchman scoffed. _

"_Alright, explain." Hasky demanded._

"_There are apparently two teenage girls that are better than you!" The idiot henchman exclaimed. This caught Hasky's attention. She looked at her henchman, Bobby and Mike, with interest in her eyes._

"_Continue." _

"_Well apparently they are known as Raven and Blue you see. They robbed the Namekian Jewel like that!" Bobby explained. _

"_They robbed the Namekian Jewel and are just teenagers? How do you know if they are even teenagers?" Hasky asked. _

"_They were caught on camera and you can tell their young. They aren't midgets or nothing." Mike explained. _

"_Raven and Blue, huh?" Hasky mumbled. Her two henchmen looked to each other and back at their boss. _

"_What are you planning boss?" Bobby asked. Hasky didn't say anything. She got up from the couch she was sitting on headed to the door. Bobby and Mike got up too and were going to follow Hasky but her voice stopped them._

"_No, I will be handling this on my own. If two teenage girls are better than me, then I must check this out." With that said, Hasky walked out of the grungy apartment her henchman owned. That was the day Hasky was determined to meet the two thieves that were apparently better than her._

* * *

_Two girls the age of fifteen dressed in black stood outside a door with a control panel next to it. The one with blue hair was trying to hack into the control panel to get inside the mansion. The one with raven black hair stood next to her looking over her shoulder._

"_Do you have it done yet Blue?" The one with raven hair asked. _

"_No I don't Raven!" Blue hissed. "You try picking this lock! Hercule Satan might be a complete wimp when it comes to fighting but he smarter than you think!" _

"_Well sorry Miss Huffy!" Raven scoffed. _

"_Reminded me punch you after this." Blue growled. Raven blew a stray piece of hair out of her face annoyed. She was about to argue with Blue some more but a voice stopped her._

"_Well, well, what have we here?" A voice asked. Two girls turned around to see a blonde woman. _

"_Who are you and why are you here?" Raven asked._

"_I could be asking you the same thing. Well I can't because I know. You are Raven and Blue and you are trying to steal from Satan Mansion." The woman replied. Raven growled and was about to grab something from her boot but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Raven glanced to see Blue was the person who had a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Blonde hair, blue eyes, able to get past the front gate, and has that…Interesting outfit. You must be Hasky, a great thief." Blue examined. _

"_Well, looks like you're the brains of the operation Blue." Hasky smirked._

"_You better leave before things get serious Hasky." Raven warned. _

"_Then you must be the brawn Raven and I don't think so. I hear that you are good thieves and I want to see if it is true. So I'm not going anywhere. And before you even think of attacking me, I found you once so I will be able to do it again and turn you in. So what do you say girls? How about we robbed this place together and I will be able to see how could you two actually are?" Hasky asked._

"_Is that really all you want?" Blue asked. _

"_Yes it is. After this heist, I will leave you both alone. I really only want to see if you are as good as the papers saw you are. I became a master thief at the age of twenty and you two are quiet popular and your how old?" Hasky asked._

"_We are both fifteen." Raven growled._

"_Amazing, I'm so glad what this generation has come to." Hasky smirked. _

"_Alright then, let me hack into this control panel and then we can rob this placed." Blue said with her eyes narrowed at Hasky. She turned around and began putting in series of numbers on the control panel._

"_I believe there are three safes in this mansion. Let's all split up and we can be done faster. I know how much you two enjoy my company." Hasky sneered._

"_No way, I am staying with my sister." Raven growled._

"_Alright, I was only suggesting it." Hasky defended. Hasky enjoyed how Raven would get offended by the simplest of things and how Blue was the voice of reason really. The blonde knew these two would be great thieves and was a great team. These two would go far and Hasky supported the fact they stole from people._

* * *

_The night went by fast and the woman and two teenage girls robbed Hercule Satan blind. He never saw it coming. Being true to her word, Hasky left the two girls alone and never turned them in, which surprised Raven and Blue greatly. After that heist on Satan Mansion, Hasky and Raven and Blue worked together and were on good terms._

* * *

_**Flash Back End**_

"It's me, Raven." Pan said, hesitantly. Hasky lowered the gun to look at the girl.

"Well, you look similar to Raven but you can't be. If you are Raven, then where is Blue? Those two can never be apart for sisterly and safety reasons. Trust me, Raven freaked once I suggested she is away from Blue."

"Well, Blue is being a bum and is sleeping!" Pan yelled. The person under the blue comforter groaned.

"You're up before me, meaning something is wrong." Bulla yawned before sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes to see why her sister was yelling at like two o'clock in the morning.

"Blue, wake already would you?" Pan growled. Bulla raised a brow at why Pan called her Blue and she was just about to object when she saw Hasky.

"OMG, Hasky!" Bulla shrieked. Hasky whirled around to point the gun at Bulla.

"What are you trying to do? Wake everyone up?"

"Put that gun down!" Pan ordered.

"You're now the one calling the shots now are you?" Hasky asked.

"What is all the yelling about?" Trunks yawned as he pushed the door open to the girl's room even more. Goten was right behind him rubbing his eyes. Both boys were in boxers. Hasky turned around and aimed the gun at the brothers. Both brothers were now wide awake with their eyes widen.

"Put the gun down!" Bulla shrieked. Hasky glanced at Bulla but kept her gun pointed at the Trunks and Goten.

"What are you going to do about it Blue?" She asked.

"She isn't going to do anything." Hasky turned to see it was Pan who was talking. "_We're _going to be doing something." Bulla grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at Hasky. Hasky grunted as she was knocked to the floor by that pillow and the gun skidded away from her. Pan leapt from her bed and grabbed the gun. She aimed it at Hasky who was just getting up.

"Looks like Raven toke my gun." Hasky glared at Pan who was smirking. But her smirk dropped when Hasky began laughing.

"Two things, firstly you don't have the guts to shoot. Secondly, you act as if I'm unprepared." Hasky smirked. She reached into her back pocket and brought out a black sphere the size of a penny. The blonde threw towards the ground and it broke on impact and smoke filled the room. The four teenagers began coughing as Hasky got up from the ground. The blonde opened the balcony doors and jumped over the edge and ran off Capsule Cooperation grounds. The smoke cleared in the room and the teens all looked around for Hasky.

"She's gone." Pan sighed.

"Did you two know her?" Goten asked.

"Yes and no." Bulla sighed.

"Alright, explain why she was here!" Trunks demanded.

"Chill out boxer boy! She knows us as Raven and Blue not Pan and Bulla. She tracked us down once and we had to work with her. We had no clue she was here and she was probably trying to rob the place like we were." Pan explained.

"How many more friends do you have?" Goten asked.

"She isn't our friend! She basically forced us to work with her! Pan and I always worked alone." Bulla explained. Before the boys could object, Pan interjected.

"We promise you nothing bad will happen with us here. Hasky is known as a master thief. Even without us here, she was probably planning to rob the place anyways. So can you please just get out?" Pan begged. Trunks and Goten glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we are leaving. Good night girls." Trunks said.

"Yeah, see you in the morning!" Goten grinned.

"Yeah, see you two in the morning." Bulla smiled. She closed the door behind the brothers once the left the room.

"That was crazy." Pan sighed as she put Hasky's gun on her desk. She walked over to her bed and fell down face first into the red comforter. Bulla snickered at Pan's actions and sat down on her own bed.

"Yes it was. But don't forget to breathe." Bulla teased. Pan mumbled a 'shut up' with her face still buried in the comforter. Bulla laughed at her sister again. Bulla got under her blue comforter and Pan reluctantly picked her head up from her red comforter and slid under them.

"Night Bulla," Pan yawned.

"Good night Pan." Bulla yawned too. Both girls fell into a blissful sleep, both surprisingly calm by the fact someone broken into their room. Yet the girls didn't know that Bulma and Vegeta moved the safes so they were under the girl's desk.

* * *

Can the girls be trusted with the safes right under their noses? Or should I say feet? (It's two o'clock in the morning my time! I have gone crazy!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GreenSaiyan: **Nope. Pan and Bulla don't have a clue where the safes are. But the other woman does. That is so going to come back and bite them in the butt.

**TeeLee-Sensei: **Yeah, Goten really is cute. That is why he is one of my favorite characters.

**TeeLee-Sensei: **Yup! The girls had no clue the safes were in their room and was surprised to see Hasky. But since Hasky got away, she WILL be back. But yeah, Pan will hit Trunks in this chapter.

**Guest: **Thanks.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter won't effect the plot much. This is basically what the gang does when they get a day off from school. But it will influence about one chapter in the future.

Also, the way Pan reacts in this chapter is so me like everyday.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Come on Pan! It's Friday! You can last one day!" Bulla yelled at her sister.

"No, I'm sick. Leave me alone." Pan argued in an emotionless tone. Trunks and Goten were watching the seen from the doorway snickering a bit.

"Does she do this every morning?" Goten asked.

"Yes! And I would think she would be grateful that she got to sleep longer than usual!" Bulla growled.

"What do you mean 'sleep longer than usual'?" Trunks asked.

"Well we live in the mountains and the school is about a good hour long journey on foot so I usual have to get Pan up earlier and she is no morning person. So she usually skips breakfast so she can get more sleep. So while we are staying here, it won't take an hour to get to school. So now Pan skipped breakfast and sleep longer but refuses to get up." Bulla explained with a sigh.

"Well how do you usually get her up?" Goten asked.

"I usually say I will turn us into the police but now Pan knows that I won't." Bulla sighed.

"Let me try." Trunks told the blue haired girl.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Bulla shrugged. Trunks nodded and walked forward.

"Pan, you better wake up right now or I'm calling the police and turning you in. Don't think I won't because I'm not your sister and you did try robbing from me and my brother…Twice." Trunks said to the lump under the red comforter. From under the comforter, Pan's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She grabbed one of her pillows and smacked Trunks with it across his face. Trunks stumbled back a bit from being hit by a pillow and tripped over his own feet. He ended up falling on his back. When Trunks sat up, he was rubbing his cheek.

"You wouldn't dare!" Pan growled.

"OUCH! You hit me with a pillow and that still hurt!" Trunks complained. From the sidelines, Bulla and Goten were snickering.

"Probably should have warned you that she will hit or throw something. Last time I told her I would turn us in; she was ready to rip my head off. Pan actually did throw my alarm clock out the window." Bulla snickered at the memory.

"Yeah, a warning would have been nice." Trunks grumbled.

"Well Bulla did say you would need good luck." Goten reminded.

"Oh Pan, it doesn't look like you're sick." Bulla smirked. Pan looked away from Trunks, who was still on the floor rubbing his cheek, and glared at Bulla. She chucked the pillow at her.

"EEK!" Bulla shrieked as she ducked. The pillow ended up going out into the hallway. It hit the wall then fell to the ground.

"God, someone is pissed this morning." Bulla pointed out.

"I am because you idiots forget we have this Friday off! I was just seeing how long you would play dumb and remember that!" Pan growled. The other three in the room blushed. Sure enough, the four teenagers had this Friday off since there was a fire after school let out Thursday. No one really knew how the fire started since the head master of the school wouldn't give much information about it. They knew the head master most have started it and it was embarrassing and he didn't want to spread that information around. So the school was closed until further notice.

"Idiots," Pan grumbled. She laid back down and pulled the comforter back over her head.

"I can't believe we forgot that we don't have to go to school today." Trunks sighed.

"I can't believe it! I even got up twenty minutes earlier to do my hair and pick out this great outfit!" Bulla exclaimed. She pointed to her hair and outfit. Her hair was in a braid while she wore jeans and a blue crop top.

"What can we do now?" Goten asked.

"Well Pan won't wake up until noon so we can keep bugging her until she just gives up and get up from bed." Bulla suggested.

"Try to and you will lose a finger!" Pan yelled from under the comforter.

"You know, I think she will actually remove one of our fingers if we mess with her." Trunks mumbled.

"She would!" Bulla smiled brightly like it didn't matter.

"Why are you so cheerful about that?" Goten asked.

"Because I know she wouldn't remove one of my fingers." Bulla answered.

"Wow, but let's watch a movie or something. Since Pan won't wake up." Trunks suggested.

"I will hurt you! Get out!" Pan yelled again.

"Chill sis, we are!" Bulla yelled back. Pan mumbled a reply but it was only muffled by the comforter.

* * *

"No! Dodge!" Bulla shouted at the screen. The blue haired girl smashed buttons on the controller to get her character to run away from Goten's character, which was out to kill her. It was now 11:48 and the three teenagers who were awake were in the living room playing video games. This round Goten and Bulla were facing each other and Bulla was losing, badly. Trunks and Goten basically masters at this fighting game so it was no surprise Bulla was having trouble. Trunks was sitting next to his brother watching Bulla's character run away and ended up hitting the edge of the screen.

"No!" Bulla groaned as her character was killed.

"Good game!" Goten grinned. Bulla smiled back at him.

"Same to you," She said sweetly with a smile to match.

"Alright so the next round is going to be me versus Bulla, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah but I stink at this game!" Bulla complained. Before someone could respond, they heard a something drop behind them and a curse. The three turned around and saw that Pan actually got up. She went to get an apple for breakfast and she ended up dropping it on her foot. Pan growled as she picked up the apple again.

"Morning dear sister of mine," Bulla exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sister dear, what do you want?" Pan asked annoyed. She walked over to the sink to rinse of her breakfast. Her hair still a mess and she was still her in her sleep wear, red basketball shorts and an orange tank top.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to play a video game." Bulla answered. Goten and Trunks exchanged a confused glance. Bulla was up to something but they didn't know what.

"A video game, that's it?" Pan asked. She walked into the living room with a confuse look as she bit into her apple.

"Yeah, let's play!" Bulla smiled. Pan shrugged and sat next to her sister.

* * *

"JUMP YOU STUPID CHARACTER!" Pan growled. Pan finished her apple and was trying to win against Bulla, a person who is terrible at video games. Turns out Pan is worse than her sister. She smashed the buttons on the controller Goten gave her. The icon that represented Pan was trying to jump out of the way of Bulla's attack. But it failed and Pan got killed. Bulla actually won.

"Dang it," Pan cursed.

"Wow, I won." Bulla said shocked.

"Wow, you make Bulla look good playing this." Trunks commented.

"Shut up." Pan growled.

"Wait, I have an idea. More like a bet." Bulla smirked.

"What's the bet?" Goten asked.

"If Pan wins against one of you two, you two will have to wear dresses to school next time we go." Bulla explained.

"And if you lose?" Trunks asked.

"Pan and I will wear the sexiest outfits we have to school." Bulla answered. Pan's eyes went wide and she glared at Bulla.

"What? No! I suck at this game and there is no way I will dress up like those skanks in our class!" She growled. Trunks and Goten exchanged another glance. If Pan doubted herself, that would mean she would lose. They may have not known Bulla for very long, but they already knew she would do anything to get Pan to dress up.

"Alright I guess." Trunks shrugged.

"It's a deal!" Goten grinned.

"Yes!" Bulla smirked.

"No!" Pan groaned.

"I'll play against you Panny. I promise I will go easy on you." Trunks winked.

"I rather be in prison." Pan groaned.

* * *

"How did you get so good?" Trunks asked. He pounded the buttons on the controller trying to attack Pan's icon. Pan's character only dodged and kicked Trunks' character to the edge of the screen.

"I didn't." Pan answered simply with a smirk. "I was always good at this game. Bulla and I got a gaming system and this game when we had extra cash from one of our heist. And we happened to buy this game. I became a pro at it while Bulla sucks. We planned on me losing the first round and act all glum about it so you would accept the bet and wear dresses."

"We got played bro! They may have hustled us, but we gave our word!" Goten panicked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Trunks said through his clenched teeth.

"Wait, if Pan was so good at this game, why didn't you just enter a tournament?" Goten asked.

"We never really had enough to go to a tournament." Bulla explained.

"You're done for!" Pan smirked as she punched Trunks' character to the ground.

"_K.O. Finish him!" _The game shouted. Pan smirked as she smashed the buttons on her controller to kill Trunks' character once and for all. Trunks groaned as the screen flashed in bold red letters;

**P. Son is Victorious! **

"Looks like you are wearing dresses to school." Pan smirked. Trunks sighed in frustration as he held his head down in shame.

* * *

The boys just got hustled! Sucks to be them.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Tine: **

"Looks like you are wearing dresses to school." Pan smirked. Trunks sighed in frustration as he held his head down in shame.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**pokeball645: **They will need all the luck they can get. But thank you.

**TeeLee-Sensei: **Well, I guess you can find out who wore the dress better.

**xD 101: **Thanks.

* * *

**Note: **Goten and Trunks' room are across from each other. Also, I would like to say sorry if these chapters lately seems rushed or very OOC. I been doing this stories at four in the morning! So yeah, other than that enjoy.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

It was Monday morning and the school has been repaired so now the four teenagers had to return to school. Bulla and surprisingly Pan were both up all ready. The surprising part was that Pan got up willingly before her sister and got ready without a complaint. Pan was waiting Trunks' door to open while Bulla was waiting outside Goten door.

"Come on boys, I got up to see you in dresses. Chop, chop!" Pan demanded with a smirk.

"You are evil!" Trunks called from his bedroom.

"We already knew this! Hurry up or we will be late!" Pan yelled.

"I rather be late to school than wear a dress!" Goten called from his room. Bulla turned to look at his door. So he was listening to Pan and Trunks yell at each other.

"I'm not being late! I have prefect attendance and if you ruin it for me, I'll sick Pan on you!" Bulla growled. Pan was snickering as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I'll do it too!" She cheered. They heard twin groans from the two rooms as the doors opened. The two girls burst out laughing at what they saw. The dresses the boys wore looked like shirts but a bit more snug on them and exposed some of their boxers. They looked like two looked like backup singers with Trunks in his sparkly purple dress and Goten in his sparkly blue dress.

"Hurts…To laugh," Pan laughed as she held her sides.

"Hard…To breathe," Bulla choked out between the laughs.

"Let's just get this over with." Trunks sighed.

"Alright, let's go boys. Whoops, I mean ladies." Pan smirked.

"Oh! You can borrow some of my make up!" Bulla laughed. The two boys just groaned again.

* * *

Trunks and Goten thought they would get looks of anger, jealousy, and annoyance when they walked through the halls with the two hottest girls in school, Pan and Bulla Son. Not looks of amusement, confusion, and pity but mostly amusement, when they walked through the halls with the two hottest girls in school while wearing dresses. Most of the boys in school completely ignored Pan and Bulla for once and laughed at Trunks and Goten. Wolf whistles filled the halls as the boys held their head down in shame.

"I hate this." Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten nodded in agreement.

"It isn't that bad. It can't get any worse." Pan reassured.

"Trunks and Goten Briefs, please report to the office after school." A loudspeaker announced. The halls were basically like a first grade class when everyone went 'Oh!'

"I think you jinxed it Pan." Bulla laughed.

"Whoops." Pan shrugged.

"We have terrible luck." Goten sighed.

"You got that right bro." Trunks agreed as the four teenagers went to their first class.

* * *

"Good luck guys." Bulla told the guys as they stood outside the office. It was now after school and only janitors and teachers were still in school.

"Yeah, don't blow it." Pan agreed.

"Thanks, that makes everything better." Trunks rolled his eyes. Trunks and Goten toke a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"It's open. Come in and close the door." Their head master, Mitch Miller, said. The two did what they were told and sat across from Mr. Miller.

"You do know this school has a dress code, correct?" The head master asked.

"Yes sir we do but we made a bet-"

"You must be joking." The head master interrupted Goten.

"We are not. We lost a bet so we had to wear dresses to school." Trunks explained.

"If you made a bet and loser had to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Head Master Mitch asked.

"Yes sir we would." Goten nodded.

"Yes because our father always taught us to keep true to our word." Trunks agreed.

"Your parents are Bulma and Vegeta, correct?" Mitch asked the boys.

"Yes sir," Both boys nodded.

"Dismissed and next time you make a bet, do not get school involved." The headmaster sighed.

"Good day sir." Goten and Trunks said. They got up from the chairs across from the head master and left. The head master sighed once more. Last time he had a problem with the Brief Brothers, Bulma and Vegeta was ready to rip his head off. Bulma even threated to get Mitch fired. So it was not pleasant. He decided that he would only ask to see Trunks and Goten when someone had complained about them. Which a student did seeing them in dresses. Sometimes Mitch wished that he wasn't the head master of a school with two famous students who had parents who needed angry management lessons.

* * *

As soon Trunks and Goten left the office, they were met with a bright flash. They both groaned as they covered their eyes. They uncovered their eyes to see Bulla smirking and that she had a camera.

"This is so going in the yearbook." She smirked. With that, she ran off with the camera.

"Bulla," Goten growled. He ran after the blue haired girl. Goten may have been the kind one but he wouldn't let a picture of him in a dress get in a year book. Trunks was about to race after his brother and Bulla but a snicker made him stop. He turned and saw that Pan had a camera too and was leaning against a locker.

"Where did you two even get cameras?" Trunks asked.

"Simple, Bulla is in yearbook club and she got us both cameras." Pan explained. "Oh and how these pictures of you two in dresses will make the yearbook cover." She added with a smirk.

"Give me that camera, Pan." Trunks growled.

"In your dreams player," Pan smirked. She to toke a step back and turned to run away with Trunks on her heels.

"Pan, this isn't funny!" Trunks yelled after her.

"Maybe not for you," Pan shrugged. This is one of the many reasons why she doesn't wear dresses. They just get in the way from running. Pan leaned to the right so it looked like she was going to turn right. Trunks saw this and got a burst of speed to cut her off at the right. She smirked and suddenly toke a sharp left into another hall, leaving Trunks behind. He would need another burst of speed or Pan to be slower to catch up with her now. But that didn't stop Trunks from running after her. Then, he saw it. An open locker and Pan was leaning towards it. It wasn't any old locker, it was Pan's locker. Realization hit Trunks like a slap in the face as Pan threw the camera in the locker. Luckily for her, her gym clothes were at the bottom of the locker so the camera didn't break. Not so lucky for Trunks though. The raven haired girl rushed forward and quickly slammed her locker, locking it just as Trunks came from behind and pinned to her to lockers. Just like when the two first meet. Trunks was totally pissed while Pan was just amused. She crossed her arms over her chest to look right into Trunks' blue eyes so he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Alright Pan, that was sneaky. Here is how it's going to go down. You give me your locker combination and then I let you go to get the camera." Trunks told her.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just got the camera for you?" Pan asked.

"Knowing you, you would get it out and somehow get away with it." Trunks explained. Pan smirked.

"Wow, you only knew me a few days but it acts like you knew me your whole life." She snickered. Trunks just narrowed his eyes at Pan waiting for her to crack while Pan still had amusement in her eyes. The player was being an idiot trying to get the master thief Raven to crack.

* * *

"Alright I give!" Bulla shrieked as she got cornered.

"Is it really that easy making you give up?" Goten asked.

"Yeah since this camera is fake." Bulla smirked.

"What?" Goten exclaimed.

"Well it's real but it doesn't have a picture of you on it. Pan was the one who got the picture. I toke the picture but when you were blinded, we switched cameras." The blue haired girl snickered.

"You got to be kidding me!" Goten groaned.

"Afraid not," Bulla smirked.

"How did we end up in this mess?" Goten sighed.

"This is just what happens when you mess with the Sons Sisters." Bulla explained. Goten sighed and turned around to face his brother but found out he wasn't there.

"Uh do you know where Trunks went?" Goten asked. He was positive that Trunks was right behind him.

"I think I saw him chase after Pan." Bulla shrugged.

"If your right, we better go before they kill each other." Goten sighed while shaking his head.

"Good idea." Bulla agreed. The two rushed down the hall to go back from where they came. They turned left and saw that Trunks had Pan pinned to the locker. Bulla and Goten crepted towards them to hear what they were saying to each other.

"Just give me your locker combination." Trunks growled.

"Nah, I'm good." Pan responded.

"Pan, it is not good to annoy me." Trunks warned.

"And it's not good to annoy _me._" Pan countered. Bulla smirked and raised her camera. She glanced at Goten out of the corner of her eye and saw he was nodding and smirking. Bulla continued smirking and toke a picture of Trunks and Pan. Both were blinded by flashes and started rubbing their eyes. Bulla toke this chance to open her locker, which was two lockers down from the right from Pan's locker, to place the camera on the top shelf. She closed her locker just as Pan and Trunks could see again. Pan was still blinking while Trunks turned to look at Bulla and Goten.

"Did you get the camera from Bulla?" He asked his brother. Goten sighed and shook his head.

"Turns out only Pan had the picture of us in dresses." He explained. Now that Pan could see again, she kneed Trunks in the stomach. Trunks groaned in pain and stumbled back…Again.

"See you at home!" Pan snickered as she rushed to the exit of the school. Of course Bulla followed while smirked. For once she wasn't wearing a dress or skirt.

"Yeah, see you!" She called as she followed Pan out the school.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Trunks sighed with sarcasm in his voice.

"I hear you bro. This stinks." Goten agreed.

* * *

I need sleep. I hoped you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the latest and I think longest chapter yet of Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time: **

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Trunks sighed with sarcasm in his voice.

"I hear you bro. This stinks." Goten agreed.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GreenSaiyan: **Glad you noticed. Pan and Bulla will drive Trunks and Goten insane!

**Guest: **Don't worry, I am updating. This chapter is over 3,000 words on my word document. This chapter is long! I needed some time to finish it and I'm also doing this at two in the morning again. And thanks. I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Note: **So if you like the character Marron, Krillin's daughter, I would suggest you don't read this chapter. In this story, Marron is a jerk who only cares about popularity. So yeah, a lot of Marron bashing in this chapter. I warned you.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Pan, we should so go to that party Josh is throwing tonight!" Bulla exclaimed excitedly. Both girls were in the living room of Capsule Cooperation. They had gotten home and Trunks and Goten weren't back yet. So the girls were alone relaxing while watching T.V.

"Who's he?" Pan asked as she changed the station.

"You know that really cute guy on the football team!" Bulla explained.

"You find him cute, I find him tolerable." Pan shrugged.

"Oh come on Pan! He has been after me for the whole semester! I finally caved in and said I would go to his party. If I go there alone, he is sure to flirt with me and I don't have the heart to tell him I like another guy! You need to come with me and back me up in case he tries anything! Please Panny!" Bulla begged. Pan toke a chance and glanced at Bulla. Bulla had her big, blue, killer puppy dog eyes act on with her bottom lip sticking out. Pan groaned.

"Fine, I'll come." She sighed.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Bulla squealed as she hugged her sister.

"H-having…Trouble…Breathing," Pan wheezed. Bulla realized she was cutting of Pan's air supply and released Pan from the hug. Bulla gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that sis." She apologized.

"It is fine but I don't see why you just can't reject Josh." Pan shrugged.

"Well I am the nice the one between us." Bulla explained.

"Oh is that how it is? This morning you threaten the boys this morning if they made you late." Pan pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm just happy you are coming to the party with me! Oh and Josh has this really cute friend. He's on the basketball team and his name is Peter." Bulla smiled.

"Are you trying to hook me up with some guy I don't even know?" Pan asked.

"Maybe," Bulla shrugged. Pan was about to resort but they heard the door open.

"Honey, were home!" Trunks yelled.

"Cliché," Pan yelled back. Trunks and Goten walked past the living room to get to their room to get out of their dresses. They said they would be back after they changed.

"Do you still have the picture?" Bulla asked Pan.

"Yes I do." Pan smirked.

"Great. Now, let's get dresses for the party!" Bulla exclaimed. Pan paled.

"Not going to happen!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on Pan!" Bulla pouted.

"No! I already said I would come to the party with you. There is no way I'm wearing a dress." Pan hissed.

"Well at least let's get ready!" Bulla urged.

"Fine even though the newest episode of 'Female Fighters_'_ is on, we will get ready because you don't have a back bone to tell the tolerable jock that you don't like him." Pan grumbled. Female Fighters, FF for short,is Pan's favorite show. It is when twenty females would get picked from around the world to appear on the show. The hostess of the show would divide the twenty females into two teams, Team Teal Tulips or Team Red Roses. There would three different fighting events in every episode and the teams would pick one person to fight that round. The team that gets two or three points by winning the fighting round is declared winner for that episode and the winning team would get to sleep indoors while the losers of that episode would get to sleep outside in sleeping bags and would have to vote someone of their team. When there were twelve constants left, the teams would be broken up. So now for the fighting challenges, every round would have four females, or less depending on the number of constants left but they would always try make it even as possible. Since there weren't any teams left, everyone would vote someone off. Then only three females, one female from every round, could win the night inside and when there was one female constant left, that female would win five thousand dollars. Bulla honestly found it confusing while it made perfect sense to Pan.

"Trunks and Goten have a DVR so you can just record it." Bulla pointed out.

"I already said, okay." Pan replied annoyed. To her, it was bad enough Bulla was dragging her to a stupid jock's party yet she was missing Female Fighters. Yet, Pan said yes because Bulla needs her and Pan wasn't going to let Bulla down because Bulla was the only family Pan had left. Even if Pan had more family, Pan wouldn't let Bulla down. Bulla would do the same for her if Pan needed something. Pan would even wear a dress for Bulla but Bulla didn't need to know that. Pan just wanted to surprise Bulla one day wearing a dress for no reason what so ever. So Pan didn't want to get Bulla's hopes up about her wearing a dress regularly. Bulla grinned and clapped.

"Great!" She cheered. Bulla jumped off the couch and ran to the stairs, dragging Pan behind her.

"I know where our room is! You don't need to drag me!" Pan complained. As the sister duo was walking up the stairs, they past Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Goten asked.

"Nowhere, there is no fire. Pan and I are just going to our room to get ready to meet up with some friends." Bulla explained.

"Uh alright, good luck with that." Trunks said, unsure about the girls leaving. They were criminals and he wasn't sure if they were visiting some friends or trying to rob someone.

"We will see you when we get back." Pan waved, still being dragged.

"Bye." The brother duo waved.

* * *

"I hate this." Pan muttered as she walked down the stairs with Bulla. Bulla made her wore something a backup singer would wear in Pan's option, white jeans and a red, glittery crop top.

"It's going to be fun! The party is starting in…" Bulla stopped and checked her blue watch that went perfectly with her blue dress. "Twenty minutes."

"Wait," Pan checked her watch too. "The party is at five o'clock?"

"It's a school night Pan, so the party is ending at eight o'clock." Bulla explained.

"Whose idea was it to have a party on a school night?" Pan asked annoyed. By now, the girls reached the bottom of the stairs and were walking towards the exit. They were stopped by Goten calling.

"Have fun! When will you be back?" He asked.

"Around eight o'clock! Bye!" Bulla called back.

"Wait, we have twenty minutes, why are we going now?" Pan asked.

"We are walking to the party, duh. I'm not wearing any make up so I think it would be obvious." Bulla explained as she opened the door to Capsule Cooperation.

"Bye guys!" Pan yelled and followed her sister out the door, closing it behind her.

"Bye!" Trunks yelled back before looking at the T.V. again.

"So why didn't we tell the girls about Josh's party?" Goten asked.

"Well we were but they had other plans." Trunks explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But it looks like we are going dateless to the party then and when are we getting ready?" Goten asked.

"Yup, so the girls at the party are going to go crazy since we don't have dates." Trunks groaned. "But in like ten minutes. Mom and dad left us one of the cars." He grinned.

* * *

Bulla knocked on Josh's door. It was about 5:03 and the girls already heard music blaring meaning the party already started. When the door opened, it showed a guy around the same age as Bulla and Pan with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. This guy was also wearing a football jersey.

"Oh hey Bulla, glad you could make it." He smiled.

"Hey Josh." Bulla greeted. To Pan, it looked like Bulla forced the smile.

"Who's your friend?" Josh asked. Instantly, Bulla smile dropped and Pan grinned. She knew this guy was an idiot from the start but Pan didn't think he was that dumb.

"Uh this is my sister, Pan." Bulla introduced.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sister!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yet I knew you had a cousin attending our school and you don't even know I have a sister attending our school. Yet I'm always with her and you still don't know." Bulla mumbled angrily.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wandering if you were going to let us it." Bulla replied, fake cheeriness in her voice.

"Oh sorry, come on in! Help your selves to refreshment table!" Josh exclaimed, opened the door wider for the two girls.

"Thank you." Bulla faked another smile and walked in. Pan followed and gave a peace sign to Josh.

"Who is his cousin?" Pan asked. Bulla grabbed a glass of punch from the refreshment table. She mumbled something before taking a sip of the punch.

"What did you say?" Pan asked, also taking a glass of punch.

"Uh," Bulla said in a much clearer voice. "Uh that one girl with blonde-uh I mean black hair in our history class."

"I know who you're talking about! Riley!" Pan exclaimed.

"Yes! Riley is his cousin!" Bulla smiled. Pan smirked evilly.

"There is no Riley in our history class." She snickered. Bulla's eyes widen.

"I mean Rachel." Bulla tried.

"Give it up Bulla. You're lying. You won't look me in the eye and you thought there was a Riley in out our class. And now you are trying to say there is a Rachel in our class. There is but she is a red head. So just tell me." Pan pointed out.

"If I tell you, you will just want to go home." Bulla sighed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Pan reassured as she toke a sip of her punch.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Pan Son." A voice behind Pan said. Pan froze when she heard that voice. She swallowed the punch and turned around glaring.

"Well if it isn't Marron Chesnutt." Pan growled. The girl Pan was facing had blonde hair and blues eyes that seem to challenge Pan. Marron and Pan were enemies. Marron hated Pan ever since the first day she walked into school.

* * *

**Flash Back Start**

_Marron giggled at the boys around her. Marron Chesnutt was the most popular girl in school along with her best friend, Valese Paris. Too bad Valese was sick today._

"_Hey Marron, can I carry your books for you?" One guy asked. _

"_Of course you can!" Marron smiled and gave the guy her books. Out of the corner of her eye, Marron saw lavender hair. She gasped and turned around to see the owner of the lavender hair._

"_Hey Trunks, it's me, the most popular girl in school Marron!" Marron called after him. Trunks stopped talking to his brother and turned to look at Marron. His smile dropped and he gave a small wave before turning back to his brother. _

"_Now come on boys, we need to get to my class." Marron told the boys surrounding her as she started walking towards her next class. But the boys didn't follow; they were staring at the entrance of the school. Marron was annoyed and failed to notice the two beautiful girls entering the building._

"_Come on! My class is this way! Stop gawking around or else I won't let you sit at my lunch table!" Marron growled. Instead, all of the boys around her ran to the two new girls and the one guy holding her books dropped them. _

"_What?" Marron yelled outraged. The blonde saw that all the boys praising her, began praising two girls, one with raven hair and the other with blue. To Marron, the blue on actually had style and could be a friend. Yet the raven one was just a girl with no style that doesn't deserve the praise. Marron watched the two like a hawk. One guy asked the blue haired girl if he could carry her books and with a smile, a popular girl smile, she gave her books to the guy. Yet when the raven haired one was asked if someone wanted to carry her books, she denied them and snarled at them. _

"_The blue haired girl can be a friend of mine and Valese yet the raven haired girl has to go." Marron muttered. She bent down and began picking up her books glaring at the raven haired girl, wouldn't want to send a glare to a possible friend. As the two new girls walked by with the boys surrounding them, the raven haired girl stopped in front of Marron sending her a glare. That caused the blue haired girl to stop walking along with the group of boys._

"_Do you have a problem?" She asked._

"_No at all." Marron replied in a cold voice._

"_Oh really because I'm pretty sure you were glaring at me for no reason." She growled._

"_I do have a reason." Marron began but stopped. She could reveal her real reasons for hating this girl. If she did, Marron would just become less popular. "I just don't know your name."_

"_Pan, Pan Son." The girl known as Pan replied in a cold voice. The blue haired girl glanced between Marron and Pan, positive a fight would break out. _

"_And I'm Bulla Son. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl known as Bulla cheered. Marron toke this chance to be kind to Bulla. Bulla could mean more popularity for her and Valese._

"_Hi! I'm Marron Chesnutt! It's nice to meet you Bulla!" Marron replied, cheeriness in her voice. _

"_Drop the act Chesnutt." Pan growled._

"_Oh, what are you talking about?" Marron asked, the coldness in her voice returned. _

"_That so called cheeriness, was fake. I don't know what your game is but I do know if you stay out of our way, we will stay out of yours. Do I make myself clear?" Pan growled, glaring at Marron with hate in her eyes. Marron returned the glare._

"_Crystal." She replied. Since that day, Marron hated Pan more and more but that didn't stop her from trying to get close to Bulla. If Bulla joined Marron and Valese, those three would be the most popular girls in Orange Star High history in Marron's mind. _

**Flash Back End**

* * *

"I see you're still an ignorant blonde." Pan growled. Bulla sighed and toke another sip of her punch. She knew something was going to go down.

"I still see you're still named after a frying pan." Marron replied.

"You know, my name isn't just Pan. I know how to whack a blonde bimbo with a frying pan."

"Well I'll be fine with whacking you with a frying pan."

"Oh by the way, where is Valese? Is she sick again?"

"Yes she is actually."

"You know, I don't think she is sick. You just wanted her to stay away from here so you could get all of the attention here. I mean, Valese is prettier than you."

"That's it! You're going down frying pan!"

"Come at me blonde bimbo!" Before Pan could swing at Marron, some put a hand on her shoulder. Pan glanced behind her.

"She isn't worth is Pan. Let's just go." Bulla pleaded her expression soft.

"Alright Bulla, let's go." Pan nodded.

"Oh, you're not going! You are being kicked out of this party frying pan! Josh!" Marron yelled. The black haired football player made it past the coward to get to Marron.

"What up cousin?" He asked.

"She is Josh's cousin!" Pan whispered to Bulla. Bulla sadly nodded.

"This girl," Marron pointed to Pan. "Is being annoying and I demanded you kick her out of here!"

"Alright Pam-"

"Pan," Pan interrupted. Josh continued as if he didn't hear Pan.

"-you weren't invite and your upsetting my cousin. I have to ask you to leave."

"I don't care. To me, you're just a jock who needs a brain. I was just about to leave anyways." Pan growled as she made her way towards the exit. Bulla glared at Josh annoyed.

"Uh something wrong Bulla?" Josh asked.

"Yes!" Bulla yelled, catching the attention of everyone. "You kicked my sister out of the party when she did nothing wrong! It was your cousin! You are an idiot and don't even think about talking to me in school!" She walked after Pan greatly annoyed. Pan smiled seeing her sister defending her.

"Thanks Bulla." Pan whispered with a smile when the blue haired girl caught up. Bulla returned the smile.

"No problem Pan." She whispered back.

"Whoa, Bulla wait!" Josh called. Now it was time for Pan to defend Bulla. She turned around to glare at Josh.

"Give it up! You have been chasing her all semester! She doesn't like you! Bulla only said yes to come to your lame party because she pitied you! And the only reason why I am here is to watch my sister's back! If you come near her at school, I will make sure you regret the day you were born!" Pan yelled. She turned around again and walked towards the exit with Bulla following. Bulla slammed the door shut behind her.

"That could have gone better." The blue haired girl snickered.

"You think?" The raven haired girl snickered too.

"Pan, Bulla?" A voice asked. The girls whipped their heads to the drive way of the house to see Trunks and Goten getting out of a car.

"Trunks, Goten, what are you doing here?" Bulla asked.

"We're here for Josh's party. What are you doing here?" Goten asked.

"We came here for a party, I got kicked out, Bulla defended me, I threatened Josh, and now we are leaving to go back home." Pan explained. Before one of the boys could reply, the door to Josh's home opened.

"Yo, Trunks and Goten! Calm on in!" Josh greeted. He failed to notice Pan and Bulla still on his front lawn.

"Uh sorry Josh but we can't." Trunks told the jock.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Well we are leaving." Goten explained.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because our dates were kicked out of the party," Trunks explained.

"Huh? You mean Pam-"

"Pan you idiot!" Pan growled.

"-and Bulla are your dates?" Josh asked.

"Yes, let's go girls." Goten smiled.

"You guys don't need to do this. Enjoy the party. We will just walk." Bulla reassured.

"Nah, it's cool. It's more of a party when Pan freaks." Trunks grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pan asked.

"Alright I guess. Bye." Josh shrugged. He closed the door to his house and went back to the party.

"Let's get going." Goten smiled.

"Thanks you guys but you didn't have too." Bulla told the boys.

"Shot gun!" Pan yelled and raced towards the car.

"Looks like Goten and Bulla are in the back then." Trunks observed as he got back in the car. Pan followed his lead and sat up front with him. Bulla and Goten shrugged and slid in the back seat. Trunks started up the car and started driving towards their home.

"But I didn't know you knew how to drive." Bulla said from the back seat.

"Well we do but our parents don't let us drive usually. Our mom is afraid we inherited our dad's bad driving skill." Goten explained. Bulla nodded in understanding since her father was also a bad driver.

"But thanks for not going to the party and taking us home." Pan smiled to Trunks.

"No problem Panny." Trunks smiled back.

* * *

Aw! Trunks and Goten left the party for Pan and Bulla! How cute!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last time:**

"But thanks for not going to the party and taking us home." Pan smiled to Trunks.

"No problem Panny." Trunks smiled back.

* * *

**Reviews:**

** .5:** Don't worry. I update as soon as I can. I am very dedicated to my stories. I literally stayed up til 5 A.M. to finish this chapter. But I'm glad you like the story.

**GreenSaiyan: **Wow cool. But if that is true, you might hate Marron even more in this chapter. But that is one of my favorite parts in the last chapter, Pan standing up for Bulla. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Note: **This takes place the next day at school. Also, this chapter is nothing manger against the plot just like the dress one. One last thing, there is more Marron bashing in this chapter. So yeah, if you like Marron don't read this chapter.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

In homeroom, Goten was falling asleep at his desk while Trunks was just looking out the window. The math teacher was running late leaving the class in chaos. When Trunks felt a tap on his shoulder, he first thought it was another paper airplane one of the students thrown. He got hit in the head earlier with an airplane. But when the lavender hair boy realized someone was trying to get his attention, he turned around to meet with a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi Trunks," Marron said in a flirty tone. Trunks sighed. Marron Chesnutt has been after him since middle school and it honestly annoyed Trunks but he would try to be nice.

"Oh hey Marron," Trunks waved. Yet Marron actually dropped the seduction act and turned serious.

"Look, I know you are great in math. I absolutely suck at it." Marron admitted. "If I don't bring my grade up, I'll be screwed. So can you tutor me?"

"I don't know-" Trunks began but was quickly cut off Marron.

"Please Trunks! I will be done for if I fail this class! As your friend, please just tutor me!" She begged. Trunks sighed in defeated and nodded.

"Alright, I'll tutor you. Are you good with study after school today at my place?" He suggested.

"That would be great! So meet up at my locker and we can go there together." Marron beamed. Trunks was about to agree when the science teacher, Mrs. Roberts, walked in. She looked disgusted by the chaos going on and slapped her ruler against the board to get the attention of the students.

"Enough!" Her voice boomed. Mrs. Roberts was the meanest and strictest teacher in the school. Everyone was scared of her. Everyone went quiet and Goten jumped up from his sleep. He ended up falling out of his chair and hit the floor. The room was filled with fits of giggles while an embarrassed Goten quickly got back in his chair to avoid being scolded at. Luckily, Mrs. Roberts was in a good mode actually or was just too annoyed to scold at him.

"I would have been here earlier but two girls were ditching their class." Mrs. Roberts explained.

"We weren't ditching! We were running late because Mr. Scott stopped us in the hall and didn't give us a pass!" A voice outside yelled. Trunks and Goten immediately recognized that voice belong to Pan. They could tell she was greatly annoyed and angry.

"Be quiet this instant!" Mrs. Roberts chide.

"No! My sister and I did nothing wrong!" Pan yelled back.

"Pan, be quiet before you get us in more trouble!" A voice growled. Trunks and Goten recognized that voice was Bulla's. They could tell she was annoyed and less angry than Pan. Mrs. Roberts let a growl escape her lips before continue talking to her class.

"Work on problems one through ten in your textbooks on page 103 on a separate piece of loose leaf paper. You most show your work and no calculators may be used. This will count as a worksheet as usual which I remind you is ten percent of your grade. Work on this quietly while I take the two vigilantes to the office." Mrs. Roberts explained. The class groaned and pulled out their textbooks, pencils, and a piece of paper to start working.

"We aren't vigilantes you witch!" Pan yelled from the hallway. Mrs. Roberts slammed her ruler on her desk annoyed before walking out in the hallway to take Pan and Bulla to the office. While working, both Trunks and Goten heard Marron ask someone in their class for answers on the homework. No wonder why Marron was failing, she didn't do her own work.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and everyone was at their lockers getting their books to go home or to stay after. Two girls stood out the most. There was a girl with blue hair was greatly annoyed shoving stuff into her bag while a raven haired girl looked amused while placing her stuff in her book bag. Bulla slammed her locker shut annoyed. "It is bad enough we were late but you just had to talk back to Mrs. Roberts."

"What? She was asking for it!" Pan defended.

"I know but did you have to talk back? We probably would have just got scold for being late but now we have a dentation because you talked back!" Bulla groaned.

"You know I'm a rebellious fighter." Pan shrugged.

"I should know by now not to walk to class with you." Bulla joked and began laughing. The raven haired girl laughed too and closed her locker.

"Hey Pan, Bulla," A voice yelled. They recognized the voice as Goten's. Both girls looked to see Trunks and Goten walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey guys!" Bulla greeted cheerfully. Goten and Trunks stopped in front of Bulla and Pan so they could talk.

"That was some show you put on during math." Trunks grinned.

"You're in Mrs. Roberts' homeroom?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, we heard you yelling." Goten chuckled.

"Great," Bulla muttered bitterly.

"But now we have detention so were staying after. See you at home later." Pan waved. She started walking towards the detention room, a room she is very familiar with since her quick temper got her in trouble many times. Bulla waved too and followed, still annoyed.

"Bye girls!" Trunks called. He started walking towards Marron's locker.

"Uh, where are you going? The exit is the other way." Goten pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm tutor someone in our class at our place." Trunks explained. Goten nodded and followed his brother.

* * *

"Oh Trunks, this is so hard!" Marron complained. She and the brother duo were in the living room. Goten was sitting on a love seat in the living room paying attention to the T.V. while Trunks and Marron sat on the couch. The coffee table littered with math sheets and Trunks' and Marron's textbooks. Constantly, Marron tried getting closer to Trunks but he just moved away.

_She isn't serious about this tutor session at all. I wish she would just focus on the problem and stop trying to get close to me. _Trunks thought.

"It's not that hard Marron." Trunks sighed. Marron was about to argue but the door slamming shut stopped her. The three looked to the entrance of the living room. They didn't even hear the door opening. Pan and Bulla walked past the living room chatting.

"Pan, Bulla, in here!" Goten called. The Son Sisters stopped and looked into the living smiling and waving to the brother duo. Bulla's smile dropped and her eyes widen seeing Marron in their home while Pan's smile dropped as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting next to Trunks.

"Chesnutt." She growled.

"Son," Marron growled back.

"You two know each other?" Trunks asked.

"Uh Trunks, Goten, could I see you in the kitchen please?" Bulla asked. The Briefs Brothers shrugged but nodded. They followed a nervous blue haired girl to the kitchen while Pan and Marron continued glaring at each other. Once in the kitchen and out of hearing distance from the two glaring girls, Bulla began glaring at Trunks and Goten.

"What did we do?" Goten asked, seeing Bulla is angry.

"What were you thinking?" Bulla yelled.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Pan and Marron hate each other! How could you bring Marron here?" Bulla asked.

"Trunks is her new tutor." Goten explained.

"Great," Bulla sighed. "I'll get Pan to our room and try to keep her from Marron. I would suggest you wrap up the study session." Trunks just nodded. Bulla rushed back to the living room with Trunks and Goten following.

"So Pan, don't you need to watch the newest episode of Female Fighters?" Bulla asked, attempting to drag Pan up the stairs.

"No, I watched that last night." Pan said, still glaring at Marron.

"Marron, let's wrap up the studying. I'm beat." Trunks told Marron. He began putting all of Marron's paper and her text book back in her bag.

"Wait what?" Marron asked. She broke the glaring contest with Pan and looked at Trunks disappointed. "We have been only studying for an hour."

"Long day of school does that to a person. I'm dead tired." Trunks answered, handing Marron her bag.

"Alright, see you at school." Marron frowned. She got up from the couch and slowly walked towards the exit. Marron stopped once and looked over her shoulder. Her blue eyes seemed pleading for Trunks to tell her to stay yet he said nothing. Her frown deepened and she started walking past Pan. She stopped to glare at Pan.

"Get out of here Chesnutt." Pan growled.

"Well maybe you should go too. I'm pretty sure you weren't invited." Marron growled.

"Go where? I live here." Pan smirked as Marron's wide eyed expression.

"What?" Marron exclaimed.

"I do. I have a room upstairs. I would show you but blonde bimbos aren't allowed in my room." Pan explained smugly. Marron turned around to look at Goten and Trunks fuming.

"Is this true?" She asked through her clenched teeth.

"Yeah, both Pan and Bulla live here." Goten explained.

"UGH!" Marron yelled. She stormed out of the living room and towards the exit. She slammed the door behind her leaving Pan laughing.

"Sorry Pan, I wouldn't have our study session here if I knew you two hated each other." Trunks apologized. Pan shrugged.

"Don't worry about it player. It's fine." She smiled.

* * *

Yikes, Pan and Marron meet once again. In the end, there was no fight but just Marron being jealous.


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Sorry Pan, I wouldn't have our study session here if I knew you two hated each other." Trunks apologized. Pan shrugged.

"Don't worry about it player. It's fine." She smiled.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GreenSaiyan: **Don't worry. Pan will one of these days.

* * *

**Note: **Romance finally starts in this chapter. Finally, right?

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Pan sneezed and blew her nose in a tissue. She tiredly threw the use tissue in the trash bin next to her bed yet it still missed and hit the floor. It was no surprise since the trash bin was already overflowed with used tissues since Pan has been sneezing all night. She once again tiredly reached for another tissue. From the sidelines, Bulla, Trunks, and Goten watched helplessly. The other day, this guy named Logan got Pan sick. So it looked like she was staying home a day or two.

"Pan, you okay?" Bulla asked. Pan threw another used tissue in the trash can.

"I have been better."

"Need anything?" Bulla asked again. Pan shook her head and reached for another tissue. Bulla sighed knowing Pan was too stubborn to ask for anything. Bulla turned to the boys.

"I want to stay home and take care of her but I have a perfect attendance. Even if I tried to stay, Pan would say I need to go to keep my perfect attendance. So can one of you stay and take care of her?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" Pan yelled before sneezing again.

"I'll stay." Goten volunteered with a smile. He wanted to help in any way he could.

"That would be great!" Bulla smiled.

"Bro, you have that test today." Trunks reminded. Bulla smiled faded and Goten groaned and slapped his forehead.

"That's right! I already postponed the test so if I don't do it today, I'll get a zero!" He sighed. Bulla sighed too.

"Just great," She frowned.

"I'll stay and take care of Pan. I toke that test yesterday." Trunks told Bulla.

"Great! Thanks so much! By the way, Pan gets annoyed when she is how she puts it, 'babied' or taken care of. Have fun!" Bulla smiled. She grabbed Goten by the wrist and dragged him to the exit of Capsule Cooperation before Trunks could object. Trunks sighed knowing nothing good could happen. He watched Bulla and Goten race down the hall before turning around to face Pan who was glaring at him. Trunks decided the glare for now.

"So do you need anything Panny?" He asked.

"No I am fine. Go to school." Pan growled. But she sneezed again making Trunks smirk.

"Doesn't look like your fine. You are sneezing pretty badly." He pointed out.

"So?" Pan asked.

"Come on Pan. Why don't you just admit you might need help and let me take care of you?" Trunks asked. Pan shrugged.

"Pride, stubbornness, or both," She answered.

"Come on Pan, your sister doesn't want to leave you here alone when you're sick." Trunks told her.

"When did you become her servant?" Pan asked.

"I'm not her 'servant'. I'm doing here a favor and plus I care about you." Trunks explained.

"Whatever." Pan shrugged.

"Come on Pan is it that bad that I'm here to take care of you?" Trunks asked. Pan looked right into his blues eyes with a blank expression.

"Yes."

Trunks gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "How rude." He smirked to Pan. He was just messing with Pan. He didn't take the comment to heart. Pan smiled and rolled her eyes knowing Trunks was only playing.

"Stopping being a baby." She teased. "Haven't you ever heard of the expression, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'?"

"Isn't it, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me'?" Trunks corrected.

"Same difference." Pan shrugged. Trunks laughed and shook his head. Maybe taking care of Pan wouldn't be so bad since she had one hell of a humor.

* * *

"I'm so worried for Pan." Bulla sighed as she closed her locker door.

"Why? Pan is a strong girl." Goten told her. Goten may have known Pan for only a little while but he already knew she was strong spirited, strong willed, and just strong in general.

"Well usually. You don't know the whole story." Bulla began. "When we were little, Pan almost died because of a sickness. Our parents toke her to the doctors and they said it is most likely Pan inherited our father's heart virus. Every time she gets sick really badly, I think it's the heart virus kicking in." She frowned and a few tears rolled down her checks. Goten frowned too.

"I'm sorry Bulla. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." He apologized.

"No, it's fine." Bulla told him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Uh so Bulla…" Goten began.

"Yeah Goten?" Bulla asked looking at him.

"Maybe we can go out for ice cream. It is after school hours." Goten suggested.

"As a date?" Bulla asked.

"N-no! Well, maybe if you want. I was thinking it as an apology ice cream." Goten explained. Bulla just smiled.

"Alright, sounds good." She nodded.

* * *

"Hmm! The ice cream here is so good!" Bulla cheered as she licked her strawberry cone. She and Goten were sitting at a picnic table at an ice cream shop enjoying their ice cream.

"I know. I usually-" Goten stopped midsentence and just licked his chocolate cone.

"You usually what?" Bulla asked.

"Nothing." Goten said quickly. Bulla glared.

"I will sick Pan on you if you don't finish that sentence." She threatened.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was going to say I usually come here with Trunks, my mom, and my dad. I didn't want to upset you." Goten explained.

"You come here with your family. No big deal. Why would that upset me?" Bulla asked. She knew why Goten thought that would upset her but decided to act as if she didn't know.

"Well, you know. You're lack of family." Goten told her.

"Don't worry about it." Bulla masked her upset expression with a cheerful smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Alright, anyways want head back home after we finish our ice cream?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I want to see-" Bulla's voice trailed off. She narrowed her eyes at a person behind Goten. That person was sitting at a bench just glaring at Bulla. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh? Something up?" Goten asked seeing that she was glaring at someone. The person at the bench decided to make herself known. She walked over to the picnic table and sat next to Goten, still glaring at Bulla.

"Well if it isn't Bulla Son." The person growled.

"Valese Paris. I would say it is great seeing you again but I would be lying." Bulla growled back. Valese Paris was once the most popular girl in school along with her best friend Marron Chestnut. The two were opposites really. Marron hated Pan and wanted to be friends with Bulla while Valese hated Bulla and wanted to be friends with Pan. To Valese, Bulla was just a boyfriend stealing hag. While her sister was a girl with potential. Pan's style intrigued Valese and wanted to be friends. Yet since Marron hated Pan and Valese hated Bulla, the two never attempted to be friends with either Sons. Valese's hated started forming on Bulla's second day.

* * *

**Flash Back Start**

_Valese was grabbing her books for her morning class as her best friend ranted on about two new girls stealing the spot light from their popularity. Valese sighed and turned to her yapping friend._

"_Marron, you know I love you like a sister but does it really matter if we aren't the most popular girls in school?" She asked. Valese wasn't like Marron at all. She didn't mind being popular or not. She just wanted to hang out with her best friend._

"_Of course! You should have seen what happened when you were sick!" Marron yelled. Valese rolled her eyes and started walking to her next class. Marron blew the bangs out of her eyes and followed. Valese stopped when she saw her amazing boyfriend in front of her. Her boyfriend was none other than Josh, the football player who is crushing on a certain blue haired girl._

"_Josh!" Valese cheered. She got on her tippy toes and tried kissing him on the lips, something the couple did often, but Josh turned so Valese kissed his cheek. The only time Josh turned his head is when they first started going out. Valese was going to kiss him on the cheek but Josh turned last second so they kissed on the lips. So that is the story of how Valese and Josh started going out._

"_Alright what's up?" Valese asked annoyed._

"_Look Val, you are a great girl but…" Josh trailed off._

"_But what?" Valese demanded._

"_But I have eyes on someone else. Bulla Son. In fact, she is walking this way." Josh pointed to a blue haired girl who was looking cheerful and happy. Next to the blue haired girl was a raven haired girl who looked annoyed and calm at the same time._

"_You have to be kidding me Josh. We have been dating for two years." Valese growled._

"_Sorry Val, but I'm not. We're done." Josh explained._

"_Well good because I have my eyes on Goten Brief!" Valese yelled as the two girls walked by._

"_Hey Bulla! What up?" Josh asked, ignoring Valese now._

"_Uh not much." Bulla mumbled. _

"_Back away from my sister you idiot!" The raven haired girl. Valese toke this chance to introduce herself. _

"_Hi, I'm Valese Paris." She smiled to the raven haired girl._

"_Oh hey. Pan Son, nice to meet you." The girl known as Pan replied casually. _

"_Hello, I'm Bulla Son. Nice to meet you Valese." Bulla smiled. Valese glared at Bulla. She was the reason why Josh dumped her. Valese somewhat respected Pan since she was keeping Josh away from Bulla. So Valese wanted to be friends with Pan._

"_Valese, those are the two new girls!" Marron whispered. Valese glanced at the blonde._

"_Marron, make up check five-o." Valese told her. Marron gasped and ran to the nearest bathroom. Five-o in any sentence meet Valese and Marron needed to talk to each other about something private. Valese turned back to the sister duo and her ex-boyfriend._

"_Got to go. It was nice meeting you." She smiled. Valese turned and followed her friend to the bathroom. Marron turned and saw Valese enter._

"_No one is in the stalls. What up?" The blonde asked._

"_You say you want to be friends with the blue haired girl, right?" Valese asked._

"_Yeah." Marron nodded._

"_You hate the raven haired girl, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_I hate the blue haired girl and respect the raven haired girl."_

"_What? Why?" _

"_Because the blue one stole my boyfriend!"_

"_Well you like Goten anyways!"_

"_Still! It's the principle! Plus the raven haired girl is keeping Josh away from the blue one. So that is respectable."_

"_Well the raven haired girl is a threat!" Marron countered. Before Valese could reply, the bell rang ending the conversation._

"_We will talk more about this later. For now, we can't befriend either Son. Agreed?" Bulla asked. Marron nodded. She may want nothing more but popularity, but she cared about Valese. The two were like sisters._

"_Alright, agreed." Marron nodded. Still, Marron kept on hating Pan and Valese kept on hating Bulla. So as agreed, Valese and Marron didn't try to friend either Son._

**Flash Back End**

* * *

"Boyfriend stealing hag! You stole Josh from me! And have a terrible style!" Valese yelled.

"Idiotic wimp! You tried eating an ice cream cone with a spoon! And you only confront me to yell at me when I'm not around Pan, my sister!" Bulla yelled back. Bulla knew Valese wanted to be friends with Pan. So Valese tried not to yell at Bulla when Pan was around so Valese and Pan could be friends.

"Uh…" Goten looked between the two fighting girls not knowing what to say.

"Let's go Goten. I want to see if Pan is okay." Bulla growled still glaring at Valese.

"Something wrong with Pan?" Valese asked.

"Like you care!" Bulla yelled. Goten grabbed Bulla's wrist and began dragging her away.

"Yeah run away Bulla Son!" Valese yelled, standing up.

"I'm not running away! I actually care about Pan and is seeing if she is okay!" Bulla yelled back. With the arm that wasn't being held but Goten, Bulla threw her ice cream cone at Valese.

"OMG! THIS STAIN WILL NEVER GET OUT!" Valese shrieked as the strawberry cone splattered on her yellow dress.

"That that Paris!" Bulla smirked. Goten sighed and kept dragging Bulla.

"You will regret this Son!" Valese yelled back before Goten turned the corner dragging Bulla behind him. Bulla had a smug look on her face waving innocently before vanishing around the corner with Goten.

* * *

"That was a great date, Goten." Bulla smiled. Goten blushed and ended up dropping his keys. Goten locked the door before leaving with Bulla just in case. Plus, Bulma and Vegeta would kill him if they found out the boys forgot to lock the door.

"Y-you think that was a date?" Goten asked as he picked up his keys again.

"Well you said it could be a date if I wanted. So it was a date. Our first date. Hopefully one of many." Bulla flirted. Goten grinned and opened the door to Capsule Cooperation.

"Ladies first." Goten smiled.

"Oh what a gentleman." Bulla smiled back. She walked in Capsule Cooperation with Goten following. Bulla was about to go up the stairs to check on Pan but lavender hair in the living room stopped her.

_Trunks? He is supposed to be taking care of Pan! _Bulla thought angrily. She stormed into the living room making Goten stop.

"Bulla, what up?" Goten asked. Bulla stopped in front of the T.V., facing Trunks and was about to yell at him but stopped. The words caught in her throat at the scene before her. Pan was next to Trunks sleeping with her head resting on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and his head was resting on top of hers. Both were covered with a blanket. Bulla gasped and motioned Goten to come over in front of the couch. Goten shrugged and came over next to Bulla.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. Bulla nodded in agreement, unable to speak still. Goten dug through his pocket and toke out his cellphone. He aimed the screen at the two sleeping and toke a picture. Blackmail was wonderful at times. Trunks started waking up from the flash and Goten quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Guys?" Trunks yawned.

"Morning Trunks. So explain why my sister is here on the couch with you and not in bed." Bulla growled.

"Pan was feeling better around noon so we came down here to watch some T.V." Trunks explained tiredly. "Where were you two?"

"Out getting ice cream." Goten explained.

"Wow, you getting out ice cream when poor little Panny is sick." Trunks teased.

"Shut up!" Bulla hissed as her sister kept sleeping.

* * *

Cute!


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back to Raven and Blue!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Wow, you getting out ice cream when poor little Panny is sick." Trunks teased.

"Shut up!" Bulla hissed as her sister kept sleeping.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**dbzlover135: **If I did that, I would want that to be the whole chapter. Yet if I did that as a whole chapter, it would be a really short chapter. But nothing manger happened between Pan and Trunks. They just talked and watched T.V.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter takes place after Pan woke up from her nap. So it's the same day as it was in Chapter 15. Confusing but I usually stay up late to finish these so you should expect confusion!

* * *

The group of four teenagers was in the living room watching T.V. Goten and Bulla just finished their story of what they did after school.

"So you went to get ice cream after school?" Pan asked.

"Yeah and I ran into you know who." Bulla nodded.

"You know who?" Trunks asked.

"Valese Paris," Goten told his brother.

"Oh just great," Pan sighed.

"Yeah and she still thinks I stole Josh from her!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Josh? As in Josh Kelly, the football player?" Trunks asked.

"I guess." Goten shrugged, not completely understand the hate shared between Bulla and Valese. Before someone else could say a word, the doorbell rang. Trunks got up.

"I'll get it." He told the remaining three. They nodded. Trunks left the living room as Bulla continued ranting about Valese. Trunks opened the door and saw a mail man there standing on the front porch.

"Hello sir." Trunks greeted. The mail man said nothing and quickly handed a white envelope to the lavender haired teen.

"Uh thank you?" Trunks replied confused. The mail man once again said nothing and looked around before running away leaving a confuse Trunks in the door way. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the envelope. The words were written elegantly on the front. It read 'Two Girls'. 'Two' was written in black while 'Girls' was written in blue.

_Hmm, looks like this letter is for Bulla and Pan. But then again, there is no return address._ Trunks thought looking over the envelope.

"Trunks, who was at the door?" Goten yelled from the living room.

"It was the mail man!" Trunks yelled back and started walking back to the living room. When he re-entered the living room, he saw that Goten was facing the entrance of the living room to look at his brother, Bulla was still ranting, and Pan was listening to her sister rant but kept her eyes on the T.V.

"Hey girls, this came in the mail for you." Trunks told the sister duo. Bulla stopped ranting for a minute and looked at Trunks confused while Pan looked away from the T.V.

"Are you serious?" Bulla asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?" Trunks asked.

"Well yeah. No one knew that we lived in the mountains so we got no mail. No one but you or your parents know we are here so how did we get mail?" Bulla asked.

"Well here, look for yourself." Trunks shrugged handing her the letter.

"I know who it's from! It's probably from that creep Josh!" Pan exclaimed, calming down Bulla a bit. Bulla knew Pan was probably right since Josh did follow her everywhere in school.

_But if it's from Josh, why does it say 'Two Girls'? Maybe he couldn't remember Pan's name and didn't want to angry her so he said 'Two Girls'. Maybe it's apology letter for both me and Pan. But then why is there return address?_ Bulla thought.

"Bulla, are you going to open it or what?" Pan asked. Bulla didn't hear Pan's words but kept looking at the envelope. She gasped and her eyes widen as realization hit her.

_It's for Raven and Blue! I just know it! It says 'Two Girls' in black and blue. There is no return address because whoever sent it wanted to talk to Raven and Blue but didn't wanted to be tracked! Bulla thought worriedly._

"Bulla, you okay?" Pan asked. She saw Bulla's eyes widen and luckily Trunks and Goten didn't notice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I just don't want to read what that creep says right now. He is a pain! I mean he wrote 'Two Girls' probably because he would have wrote Pam." Bulla growled.

"Here, give it to me. I'll put it up in our room. We can read it once you want to read the creep's words." Pan told Bulla. Pan knew something was up but didn't want to bring it up around the boys. She trusted them but Pan didn't want to endanger them since the look on Bulla's face looked pretty serious.

"Thanks Pan." Bulla smiled and handed her the letter. Pan said she would be back and walked up stairs to her and Bulla's room to put this letter away. As she walked, Pan looked at the envelope.

_This letter isn't from Josh. I know it. But who is it from?_ Pan thought. She was so deep in thought, she almost passed her room.

* * *

After dinner, Bulla and Pan walked upstairs to their room.

"We need to read that letter, now." Bulla whispered to Pan.

"Why are you whispering?" Pan asked.

"It's because of that note. Let's just read it and it should explain everything." Bulla explained. Pan looked at her sister with a blank expression.

"Alright," She shrugged, still confused about the letter. The sister duo finally reached their room. Pan went to get the letter on her desk while Bulla looked out into the hallway. The blue haired girl didn't see Trunks or Goten coming up so she closed the door to the room. Pan was still confused about the letter but handed Bulla the letter again. Bulla said nothing and sat on the couch. She toke a deep breath as Pan sat next to her.

"Chill out, it's just a letter." Pan reminded as Bulla opened the envelope. Bulla held out the letter so she and Pan could read it together.

_Dear Raven and Blue,_

_Our most recent meeting has gotten me angry. I try to rob a place and I see you two there, sleeping. You two caught me and tried to stop me, your fellow thief! I don't know what you are up to or what game you're playing. But if you want your secret to remain a secret, I suggest you meet me at Central Star Park at midnight tonight. If you don't show up or bring someone with you, my tongue might slip. So I suggest avoiding bringing the cops into this because they would know you two are Raven and Blue._

_-Hasky, Master Thief_

Pan and Bulla gasped after reading the letter.

"Of course it's from Hasky! We tried stopping her so now she is pissed!" Bulla exclaimed.

"What do we do? We can't show the police because they would know who we are. We can't tell Trunks and Goten because they could go to jail for keeping two wanted fugitives in their home. We are screwed!" Pan exclaimed.

"The only thing we can do is to see what she wants." Bulla sighed. She rolled up the letter and hid it under a couch cushion just in case Trunks or Goten came into their room.

"You fix the Insta Change, right?" Pan asked. Bulla shook her head.

"No but it's about six now and we have to meet up with her by midnight. I should be able to fix them by then. We have two laptops thanks to Trunks and Goten so if we need we could use them as parts. Since our Insta Changes failed around the same time, I think the problem is with its power source. But the only problem is we need to make sure Trunks and Goten stay away from here so they don't see me working on the Insta Change." She explained.

"Alright, sounds good. If Trunks and Goten come near here, I'll distract them." Pan told Bulla. Bulla nodded and went over to one desk to work on the Insta Change.

* * *

It was now 11:48 and Bulla just finished fixing up the Insta Changes. Trunks and Goten didn't bother checking up on them all night so they were in the clear. Bulla put on her Insta Change bracelet and given Pan's hers. The sister duo pressed down on the metal bracelet at the same time and a flash engulfed them both. The flash faded and two different girls stood where Pan and Bulla once stood. The sister duo became Raven and Blue once more. They both looked themselves over to make sure they were Raven and Blue and not Pan and Bulla. Seeing that they were the master thieves, they walked over to the balcony doors.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen." Raven muttered as she opened the doors. The two walked out onto the balcony and jumped over the railing. They landed on Capsule Cooperation's lawn and swiftly started running to Central Star Park.

"Yeah and hopefully we made the right choice." Blue agreed.

* * *

Goten was in the kitchen getting some popcorn for his midnight snack when he saw two people jump from the second floor. He wouldn't have notice it but the blue hair really stuck out. Goten gasped and rushed upstairs, leaving his popcorn to burn. He threw open Trunks' door.

"Trunks wake up!" Goten demanded as he shook his brother. Trunks groaned and opened his eyes.

"What Goten?" He asked tiredly.

"I was in the kitchen-"

"No surprise there." Trunks yawned.

"-and I saw two people jump from the second floor. One of them had blue hair!" Goten explained, ignoring his brother's last comment. Yet that woke Trunks right up.

"What? Are you kidding?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head.

"I'm not. Pan and Bulla are Raven and Blue right now!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go." Trunks order. He got out of bed and began walking towards Pan and Bulla's room. Goten followed his brother of course. The brother duo didn't even bother knocking and just opened the door to Pan and Bulla's room. The room was lacking two girls who usually occupy it.

"They are gone." Goten whispered.

"Alright, let's wait here for them to get back and see why they left in the first place. If they are caught with anything valuable, we might need to call the police on them." Trunks winced at the thought of Pan and Bulla being pushed into cop cars. Goten just nodded and sat on the couch located in the girl's room.

* * *

At 12:13, Raven and Blue made it to the park. An annoyed Hasky was located under a tree near the entrance.

"What toke you so long?" She asked.

"Ever hear of being fashionably late?" Blue asked.

"Touché but I see you got my letter." Hasky changed the subject.

"Yeah we did. Why else do you think we would be here?" Raven hissed.

"Good point Raven. Now, why were you two as Capsule Cooperation?" Hasky asked.

"You see, we are undercover as their cousins. It is pretty convincing since I have Bulma's hair color, blue. Bulma and Vegeta was in a rush since they were heading to America so they really couldn't prove that we were or weren't Bulma's sister's, Tights, children. Since I had blue hair, they believed we were their nieces. We are undercover to rob them blind." Blue explained. She and Raven came up with a cover on their way here.

"I see we had similar plans. I have been undercover as maid for a month for the Briefs. So since we are both striving to rob Capsule Cooperation so why don't we work together again?" Hasky asked.

"No way are we working with you again! You tried blackmailing us! We work together and that's it! Go rob someone else!" Raven yelled. Hasky seemed calm even though Raven yelling and just yawned.

"Very well then, I did say after our first heist together I would leave you alone. But I must be going. I think I hear police sirens." Hasky smirked. Sure enough police sirens were heard.

"Bye girls." Hasky snickered and started running away. Raven growled at Hasky and toke out a knife from her side bag. She threw the knife at Hasky's running form and the knife ended up cutting her upper arm.

"That's what you get when you mess with us!" Raven yelled before running away with Blue. Hasky glared at their running forms but smiled. Not an evil smirk or grin but a genuine smile.

_Those two will become great thieves. I know it. Raven and Blue always watch out for each other, one of the many reasons why they will succeed in life. They grew up like me, parents-less and having to steel to survive. I just know. Two girls wouldn't randomly commit to the life of crime. _Hasky thought before running away from the cops chasing after her. Hasky had her time in the spot light; she stayed to distract the cops. It was now Raven and Blue's turn to be in the spot light.

"You had to throw the knife, didn't you?" Blue asked. Raven smirked.

"She called the police, what did you expect?" She asked.

* * *

Raven and Blue returned to Capsule Cooperation around 12:44. They were on the lawn and just got under their balcony. To get back inside, Blue toke out a grappling hook from her a bush that she and Raven put there earlier. She threw the end of it at the balcony and the hooks caught onto the railing. Blue tugged at the end of the rope to see if it was sturdy to climb up. It was so Blue started climbing. Raven followed her lead and started climbing up too.

"That was fun." Raven mumbled sarcastically. She toke the hooks off of the railings and place the grappling hook on the ground. Raven toke out a Dynocap at it and threw it at the grappling hook to capsulize the weapon.

"Totally," Blue agreed just as sarcastically. She picked up the Dynocap and placed it in her side bag. Raven snickered a bit and opened the balcony doors. The sister duo walked in and closed the door behind them. Raven and Blue looked down at their bracelets and was about to turn back into Pan and Bulla but a voice stopped them.

"Fine night to be out and about, don't you think bro?"

Raven and Blue looked up from their bracelets and saw that Trunks and Goten were in their doorway looking right at them. They paled because they were Raven and Blue to Trunks and Goten, not Pan and Bulla.

* * *

Muahahahaha! Another cliff hanger!

Cliff hanger!


End file.
